Ripples Over The Moon
by QueenDeedee
Summary: "Rikuo, kids say things sometimes…mean things that they don't mean." Explains Rihan calmly, he needs Yamabuki really what should he say? "I know. But I just… I like youkai more! Humans are… too simple minded and in fact most of them are weaker than us! They will never try to understand me!" His son answers. "I... won't live as a human, dad..."
1. Turning Wheels

ENTRY #1

_Turning Wheels_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_It was utterly impossible. Master Rihan had never looked as happy, as he did when he announced that Lady Yamabuki was expecting. It was perplexing to all of us. Main house youkai know the story of Hagoromo-Gitsune's defeat after all. The cursed seemingly coming to an end… It raised so many questions. In the end no one really asked. No one in the Nura household could possibly remember their questions the next morning. The mansion got turned inside out that day. Truly one of the wildest parties. No one even knew how much lively the place would eventually become with Master Rikuo's arrival._

_ - Kubinashi_

Rihan stared unblinking with searching eyes. What answer could void space provide? He still did not know. However some part of him was hoping the answer would come to him long before his mind could push forth the question. His mind was in an insistent turmoil. Thus, he'd been unable to understand the words. Incapable of processing the compound syllables, that had come out of Yamabuki Otome's mouth. He must have heard wrong. The thing is, that he was pretty sure he had not misheard… His mind descended into chaos.

Questions, phrases, outcomes, theories, fears; they all demanded his conscious processing of them at once. Ruthlessly vying for his attention. To enhance his confusions, refusing to be ignored was the scene that had less than a few seconds from having played out. The words uttered were bouncing and running through his mind. Against his skull, behind his eyes, dizzying him from inside. Not giving him a break! Though they might as well have been in some ancient foreign language with Rihan's non-existent understanding of them.

_"I'm pregnant," _she had softly confessed, as if revealing him of a secret treasure that she had dreamed to obtain. Her voice had been barely above a whisper when she had spoken. Meticulously mindful to speak softly. In order to not disturb the ethereal atmosphere the setting sun had bathed into the scene. Thinking that if this were a dream, she had no interest in waking up. All the while his eyes couldn't quiet manage to focus comprehensibly on Yamabuki's beaming face. Even in this circumstance, alone the two of them in the hall, steps away from the shallow water pond. There only company a rapidly chilling tea. With his mind probably broken beyond repair. He wondered, as he had done millions of time before. What deity had he gallantly pleased in order to have such a beautiful wife? It may be her crimson eyes. Those usually reek of meekness and enigmas. Abundant mysteries, that Rihan was still uncovering every day. Or the way her long midnight hair covered her. As if shielding her from the world. Making her unreachable, untouchable. As if the long tresses provided a wall. Between the world and her own reality. A cocoon made up of impossibilities that only few ever discover. But it could also be her voice. So charmingly sweet and small. Really, what is imperfect in his wife? She was _his _after all.

Slowly, thoughts enter his mind. He marvels at the rare lack of composure currently being shown by his wife. Yamabuki's face was commonly adorned with a tender smile. Rarely did grace fly out the metaphorical window, allowing Yamabuki to not smile but give him a silly full-toothed grin. Her face would have this look. Cheeks flushed, pulse high, midnight hair hanging around her face like a dark halo. All adding up to leave Rihan breathless. And it had never been so marvelous to be without breath. But that was his wife for him, making see things in so many different ways… When she look his way. Yamabuki would smile so openly, so unabashedly. Matching perfectly with the description of his thoughts was the Flower Youkai's current expression. And while Rihan wouldn't be caught dead admitting it, his heart did this weird thing whenever she gave him that look. And that look was the physical manifestation of his dreams. He made her happy. Nothing was greater than that.

In reality Rihan knows that there is nothing he loves or needs more in this world than seeing her happy. As happy as she is right now. He would do anything to do so everyday. Today's ecstasy though, is unparalleled. And if what she says is true… How could she not fall into bliss? Her greatest dreams had come true! In that moment, when Rihan knows she had lost all hope. When he feared she was decided to move on and free Rihan of the burden she thought herself to be… Fortune had apparently smiled down on her! On both of them! Rihan's gaping mouth showed how surprise he was as well. Though shocked seem much more accurate.

"Are you sure?" He asks warily. For what had to be the sixtieth time. In his mind, he still could not believe it. He had given up this particular dream so long ago. Always remembering when his parents had sat down and revealed to him of their curse. Of the vindictive reminder the evil his father had defeated left them. He had tried to shrug it off at first. Marrying Yamabuki had made him realize all that he'd lost. All that she was loosing because of the damn fox. "Yamabuki, you know about the curse… It is impossible, I… I cannot father a child…" He pleads, remorse and guilt sickening his words. He doesn't dare believe. Not to have it rip away. They had been together for almost three hundred years. There had not been a single false alarm. Nothing to give them the hope of even a possibility. Mischievously Rihan thinks to himself that it wasn't for a lack of trying.

A traitorous voice reached the conclusion that perhaps it wasn't in fact his child. But Rihan is quick to dismiss it. He wouldn't sink that low. No matter how far fetched Yamabuki's confession seem. The Flower Youkai wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't be this happy if it were to be somebody else's child. She had been aware about the issue previous to the marriage. Rihan knows her and loves her enough to know the type of person she is. He has to trust the fact that she loves him the same way she trusts him to love her. It reminds Rihan to the essence needed for Matoi. How could it not? When his love for her had inspired the technique? Total trust. Suddenly, she cut along his thought the same way his blade sliced through his enemy's fears.

"Apparently Yohime's trial and error worked. She must have done something right! It may just be a bit harder for us due to the circumstances, so it took some time!" She sounded so happy, so enthralled by the idea of carrying his child that it melted Rihan's heart like never before. The one thing he thought beyond his reach was at his fingertips. _Fatherhood._ And prideful youkai side be damn! Rihan would be lying if he said the thought doesn't make him giddy.

Suddenly, his wife looks frail, so fragile. More so than ever before. Yamabuki has never been much of a warrior. Often preferring to tend the flowers and the home. Naturally, she spends her days teaching at a kindergarten. And even though she's not quiet a pushover, she's certainly not a high level youkai. Maternity would only make her more vulnerable, and… So many things could go wrong! She could loose the baby! Or she could die giving birth… Or…

Rihan's mind went from bliss to pandemonium faster than his subordinates could go from bloodthirsty warriors to harmless drunks. He feels himself being sucked in by all kinds of insecurities and possible outcomes. Some so ridiculous he was a bit put off. And some so horrifying that he doesn't even dare discover their ending. In a moment, this entire baby dreaming seem much more complicated than it seem in all his fantasies. Despite his age, he wonders to himself if he is really ready. The frightening possibility that his wife could be wrong and there was no baby at all… It was scarier than any enemy he's had to defeat before. Rihan knows that he loves that growing child more than his own life already. Accepting the fact that there was even the slim chance of it not existing. Of it not surviving… Was too daunting to contemplate. Absently, Rihan asks himself if Yamabuki or himself would be ever able to move on from such a blow.

A grabbing of his face demanded his attention. Pale hands were warm against his cheek. They brought him softly out of his worried mind. Out of his fear. One look at her face washed his fear away. She was in bliss. Smile big enough to hurt her rose tinted cheeks. Eyes twinkling in mirth but soft enough to let Rihan know, she knows too. She is aware of all worrisome things this will entail. But she was ready and they will do their best together. Her courage eases his worries, and in that moment he allows himself to breath. He allows himself to rejoice, to hold Yamabuki close. So close that he fears, he may never let go. He smells her scent while imagining what it would be like to hug her when her belly starts to swell.

"I can't believe this. I just… Yamabuki, I can't. So many times I had this phantom pain, this masochist wondering of the one thing I would never know, and as always you give more than I can ever repay." At this, he smirks. Gaze shining with his default amusement. All his previous preoccupations are no longer primordial. Only the fuzzy happiness remain and the excitement for the coming partying. One cannot forget the party. "You are amazing, Yamabuki. I love you." It would have been a sin to not kiss her right there. She had just look… she just gave him the look. Rihan knew he was too in love with this woman. So set on her happiness that the world could burn away, and he would be holding the matches. If she were to desire. There never would be quiet the same glint of happiness in her eyes, not until seven months later. And it was then, kissing her as the sunset slipped away that Rihan felt content sink into his muscles, slither along into his veins and joined the calcium in his bones. When the sun disappeared, his human guise fell away and still he kissed her. What was time when he had love? What was night or day when she was there? Irrationality had never been so sweet. And never before had he been able to feel so complete. Not when he was made up of halves.

The moment was subsequently broken by the arrival of the King of Mischief himself. None other than Rihan's father, Nurarihyon, had made his appearance. Silently stepping into the scene with his meikyoushisui. His golden eyes, clearer than his son's, were full of riddles and full of questions. They were a paler gold than Rihan's, Nurarihyon's much more honey like. They were the only remnants from his days as a youkai, a characteristic that hadn't faded like his physique had. He allow for his coat of fear to wash away, expecting a sudden turning from his son. Right now, the same eyes crinkle in laughter as Rihan continues to devour his wife. Not a care in the world regarding his father's presence. If Rihan is even aware of his presence, that is, Nurarihyon thought with a chuckle. Bored with the scene, the Supreme Commander of youkai decides to cough. Loudly.

"Aren't you two aware that my house has plenty of rooms? You should find yourself one" He fakes surprise as he turns around towards the shogi doors. "Oh but isn't this the door to your room, Rihan? Couldn't you walk a few steps before eating alive poor Yamabuki?" And only then, forcibly interrupted, does a satisfied Rihan and a blushing Yamabuki end their session. Neither of them look as terribly embarrass as they should. Nurarihyon sighs. Remembering the times in which he had teased this particular pair of newly weds. Time has steel them against his insinuations it seems.

"Hey, Dad." The younger Nura says calmly, a slight panting underlining his voice. His hands were firmly set around Yamabuki's waist. Head tilted down to stare his father in the eye. Daring and arrogant, oh Nurarihyon had raised him well all right.

"Supreme Commander" Yamabuki acknowledges with a curt bow. A salutation made to shows off her impressive kimono. It was white underneath all layers, though the overlay was a pale pink with red kerria* at the hems. The soft colors contrasted greatly with her black hair and matched perfectly with the red of her eyes. She looks strong and lady like, as the Lady of the house should. She was Lady Nura after all, the matriarch of the greatest Youkai Yakuza Clan. Rihan on the other hand only wore his usual green and stripped yukata. The lower half of his hair tied. He was casual and cocky. Never one to upheld much traditions and distinct dislike for protocol. Although not quiet the rule abider, Nurarihyon had been much more dramatic in his own time. He upheld dressing codes and forbid the use of western clothing to members of the Nura Clan. It was his own way to rebel against the occidentalization that had befallen Japan after the fall of Tokugawa. (Decidedly ignoring his hand in helping Tokugawa fall). In his younger days Nurarihyon was seen sporting colorful haoris of different textures but never amiss was his fox scarf. His son was much more practical. Preferring only the tradition cloth with no accessory what so ever.

"You have no need to do that Yamabuki." The old man chides. Secretly please at such admiration. What an educated daughter he had!

"So have you told me." The Flower Youkai says with a smile. Nurarihyon has vaguely attempted to make her loose all traditional etiquette with him but it has been for naught.

"Father." Rihan says enigmatically. A smirk slowly appears on his face. "Yamabuki is pregnant." The old man promptly almost falls, but he managed to catch himself in time. He had to be kidding! Rihan? A father? He couldn't be that old! Forget that! It was impossible!

"She's what?" He repeats. Faux calm coats his words. In truth, the Lord of Pandemonium was trying no to shake. Did Rihan just say what he thinks he said? He hadn't been so baffled in four hundred years! Not since laying eyes on Yohime, or when she delivered the news of Rihan's coming arrival.

"Pregnant, my Lord. I am expecting a child." Yamabuki says happily. Although she usually did not join in teasing the former Nura Commander this opportunity was too good to pass up. Nurarihyon's eyes went wide as a very uncool expression took over his features.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" The rest of the household would come to share his feelings.

* * *

Kilometers away from the Nura Headquarters, another woman rubs her own flat belly. It didn't show now. Since the woman still sports her usual graceful figure. But Keikain Nadeshiko was expecting her second child. She was a small woman with a lithe frame. Her long black hair was tied stiffly in a high ponytail that reaches her lower back in a typical eastern fashion. Despite a traditional Japanese appearance, Nadeshiko's eyes break that line of thought. Coupled with sharp features and the pinkish skin is a set of ice colored eyes. They are a really clear blue. No one had been able to identify the origins for them. They were pretty enough so that not many complain.

Sadly her first son was born with his father's visage. With soft hollow features and black hair and eyes. Japanese down to his teeth. Although a distinct lack of baby fat cause Ryuuji to look older than he was. Usually, boy and man look nothing alike despite sharing a face. Something that not many people understand. It was so because Ryuuji had his expression constantly twisted into a scowl while his father was all smiles. It was a defense mechanism. He doesn't wish to be read. And the fact her son is smitten with the trickiest of onmyouji's techniques. Deception. He was all about tricks under tricks, traps over traps and lies inside lies. But for his expert of a mother, who could by now decipher the feelings of a wall, no scowl could fool her. In the years to come, when Ryuuji's deception technique is refined he would still be unable to fool his mother. A fact that will remain with him for life.

Nadeshiko is hoping her future daughter will inherit them though. Her eyes, that is. Because she wants her daughter to look like her, and not Natsume. For the baby _is _a girl. Everyone in the family is wishing for a boy. Contradictory, her maternal instincts had declared her a girl already. When ask she could only say the truth. It was a matter of intuition. A soft smile settled on her face as she remembers her father's expression towards her believes. Hidemoto 27th hadn't been as thrilled at the idea of a girl as his daughter had. The main house was in need of an heir. Boys did better, according to… boys. Nadeshiko lets a chuckle escape her. Loving how the sound blends into the wind.

She was so happy. She has so many things she wants to do. She wants to see her daughter get marry. (Though that's a bit far away.) Wants to see her graduate. Teach her to drive. Give her advice. Take her the first day to school. Put her down for the night. Show her to Ryuuji for the first time. Wants to see her and Natsume play together. To get that feeling of… She couldn't explain it. It was just so comforting. It may very well be love or happiness. But whatever it was… it is amazing.

Nadeshiko sometimes couldn't believe how lucky she is. So many people wishing for love, for happiness, for family, for kids… And she has everything she could ever want. An amazing husband. Two kids – kind of. An extensive and loving family that cares for her. The world couldn't get better. As she thinks, she has the feeling that her baby may prove her wrong. With the little girl perhaps life will get even better. Her hands fly to her stomach. Caressing and feeling, despite its impossibility she id dying for the baby to give a kick. It was too soon though. The news was recent. Recent enough so that Natsume had yet to know. He had left for a scouting mission a few weeks ago. Her dear husband is due to return today. Nadeshiko was giddy with excitement.

After her first born – a beautiful if taciturn boy – Natsume and her have been eager for another one. They had discovered there wasn't quiet a joy like parenthood. There is something truly magical in seeing a child. And realizing that, somehow, you had a hand in creating that. Children truly are an incarnation of love. Though, Nadeshiko sweat dropped. With little Ryuuji's demeanor, some might disagree. Her husband, despite loving his child, was one of them. Slyly, she was hoping to use her pregnancy to keep him a bit more settled the coming months. Her husband was nothing if not dedicated. To his family, to his wife, to his kid and unfortunately, to his job.

Now, some men were lawyers or bankers. Nope. Such wasn't Nadeshiko's luck. Her husband was nothing else but an exorcist. A real-life, annoyingly talented onmyouji. His job consisted of endless patrolling, and house visits to affected victims. In some cases, like this one, the new recruits were taken to the field for the first time. Natsume, as one of the head onmyouji had the responsibility to accompany the group in case anything were to happen. Though in present time it wasn't as dangerous being an onmyouji as it had been two hundred years ago. It still keeps him away from home more than Nadeshiko likes.

In theory the young woman was an onmyouji as well. It was for nothing else than her last name. The Keikain were the most ancient and renown house of exorcists in Kyoto. If she dare say it, in the whole of Japan. Yet, despite her position as direct main house heir. Nadeshiko had back out of the family business years ago. Just her luck that she would fall in love with an onmyouji anyways. Her oldest son was well underway on his studies. He was quick to decide that he wants to kill demons as job. A traitorous part of her was proud at his progress. Many call Ryuuji a prodigy, despite his age.

Uncalled for, a dark shadow crepts up her face. She is worried, though more like terrified, about the curse. She doesn't want to tell Ryuuji that he's fated to die. More so, she doesn't want him to die. It scares her. It just isn't a bone chilling, heart stopping feeling. Guiltily, Nadeshiko had resigned herself to the fact her male children would most likely die. And how the hell did one get accustomed to that fact? Now, having Ryuuji in her life. Old feelings resurface and choke her. They had yet to crush the walls she had built long ago. And she isn't too confident as to how well they would hold. Ryuuji was the best son anyone could as for. As long as she kept hope and fear away. Then maybe her heart could take on the future. How wrong she was.

Somber thoughts aside, Nadeshiko allow her mind to wander to the future. She and Natsume would raise another child. Maybe this one wouldn't have to be an exorcist! Inside she knows it is most likely impossible. Hopefully, her daughter wouldn't want to become an onmyouji… Suddenly and for no reason, Nadeshiko felt as if the universe was laughing at her. She feels ridiculous; as if part of some cosmical joke she doesn't know about yet. She turns while aughing*, face against the coming winds. The air currents were making an excellent job on disrupting her black tresses and it was annoying. Clear blew eyes observed lovingly the gardens. They hadn't changed from the times in which she was a girl. The same maze of flowers, where she scrapped her knees so long ago. The same elegant seals that had protected her – which warned about the barriers around the house – continued to do the job now. The bench in which she and Natsume had sat ten years younger remained untouched. Where the future couple spend talking away the nights on the days in which she had sneaked him into the property. Months before her family even knew they were dating. The same bushes and grass in which baby Ryuuji had cuddled and hide with. In the times when he allowed himself to be a child. At five, her son was unnaturally mature. Sometimes it worried her, she thought. Taking a hand to cover her eyes from the son's unforgiving glare. Distracted she realize that it wouldn't be long until sundown starts… It would be perilous to stay outside. Even with all the barriers in place. One didn't need to tempt fate.

With sundown also came one fact. Natsume had to be arriving. Giddy and eager Nadeshiko imagines her husband's reaction to the news. She knows he will be happy. Nadeshiko still remembers his gob smacked expression from when she had announced the conception of Ryuuji. She sure hopes his group wasn't delay. It would murder her excitement to wait another day. Today. Today they continue to build their family. It will probably be their last child. The Keikain were an extensive clan. With the new addition, there would already be two direct descendants and heirs from the main line. Small number of children was advice in order to maintain position struggles to a minimum. Jealousy was hard to counter and too easy to spread. If there were too many protest at the time of succession, there was the risk of the Keikain succumbing to inside forces. That wouldn't do.

Gently, Nadeshiko brought her hands to her womb. Caressing the baby inside. Her baby girl would be amazing. The black haired woman feels it. Her child is destined for great things. She isn't sure if that meant as an exorcist though. But of one thing she was sure. The little princess will grow up very loved. Nadeshiko will make sure of it.

"You know sweetie? I am dying for you to meet this world." Nadeshiko says aloud. For some reason she didn't feel silly at all. "You will love this family. You have such a courageous dad, and a protective brother. No one will give you advice like your grandpa, and no one will love you as I do." She continues, hands settling once again. "I want to see you. To hold you. To tell you how beautiful and small you are. I want to see your dad carrying you around. To see Natsume look like an everyday dad instead of the fearsome onmyouji. Something that only ever happens when he's changing diapers! Unfortunately, Ryuuji hasn't needed those for a while now." She said. "We'll take care of you, my darling. Until one day you will have to take care of us." Eventually, she and Natsume planned to forego the expansive city for a small house in a nearby rural area. It will be their private piece of paradise. At the time of leaving, Natsume had promised to resign his job. In the countryside they will not need much money. A small sealing here and there would pay the bills. Their children were welcome, though Nadeshiko pictures them as onmyouji by then.

She snaps her gaze to the far horizon. The sun was halfway gone! Where was her time going lately? Had she been that out of it? Suddenly, she felt her stomach sink. Nadeshiko can't control the desire to cry in agony. What was this tortuous feeling? A warning? Chills crawl along her arms and legs. She can't control the waves of panic that curse violently through her. Was it an ayakashi? She has never felt such fear. One of her hands went to her tummy, mannerism protective. And while she sinks to her knees, panic pulsating through her… As quickly and sudden as the bad omen had come it suddenly is no more. No pain. No panic.

"What…?" Nadeshiko asks, feeling faint. Is she going to pass out? She should fall backwards…

"Lady Keikain." Another voice calls out. The cry sounds winded, bordering on exerted. It was one of the new recruits. Nadeshiko could tell by his pastel blue outfit that he is still stuck doing chores and taking messages. He was running towards her. Apparently, he has been searching for the Keikain's heir for a while now. If his panting breathe was any indication. His voice brought her out of the episode. No lingering feelings or faintness remains.

Suddenly the scene was dream like in her mind. Had it really happened? Hadn't she been on her knees just now? "Lady Keikain" He says, much calmer. He is stressed, that much was obvious. What was it with this guy? What could be making him so upset? "News on your husband have arrived." He said stoically. Monotonously, he frowned. This guy had a talent, who could look expressionless while frowning? But the look seem as if the following sentence brought within him great displeasure. The memory, which feels older than it should, comes to mind. Of that paralyzing fear that had descended upon her. Had something happened? Nadeshiko worried.

"Has he arrived yet?" She sounded hopeful, but her chest was hollow. The onmyouji shakes his head. "Don't tell me he was delayed! Argh. That man! He's going to get it! I tell you… I'll be… mad?" Momentarily ire had overtaken any fears. Natsume had promised that he would be on time. She had things to tell him dammit! And she misses him. Nadeshiko was routinely entering the nonsensical rambling that was characteristic to this situation, when she noticed the onmyouji somber expression. These guys were usually a bit too eager to please. This one was… too serious. He seems upset. "Where is my husband?" The question came more forcefully that she intended. She will look really stupid if she was panicking for nothing. Nadeshiko hopes fervently she is just overreacting. Images and unrequited fears were bumbling along, screaming their horrors with all their lungs inside of her. Deafening levels of panic were display on the forefront of her mind. In the calmer, saner parts there is just an overwhelming sadness. She knows. But she has to confirm it. "Onmyouji, where is Natsume?" She asks miserably. Voice clogged in worry, words empty in knowledge. She has already figure it out. She feels like a criminal sentence to death knowing of her demise. Already dead on the inside, silently awaiting the finishing touches of the guillotine.

"Lord Natsume was ambushed on his way back to the Main House." The onmyouji relented. And so, her personal guillotine falls. In one deadly swoosh of mortality. Severing her from her dreams, from her happiness and from her husband. The kid's voice is sympathetic, but all Nadeshiko felt was the iciness of his words. Like a freezing hand was squeezing her heart in a merciless grip. Suddenly, she wasn't breathing. "Reinforcements were… too late. The threat has been eliminated, but Lord Natsume has been killed in battle." This time. Keikain Nadeshiko did faint. Thankfully, she fell on her back. She was carrying the remnants of her husband; her kids were all she had left of him. Like a reminder that was a sign of masochism but brought forth an unearthly pleasure. The woman's last thoughts were that all her precious dreams had ended and died. There wouldn't be a future as bright as before. She was a widow, and that was one chilling thought. Her poor Yura… Her poor Yura would live without a father…

…Since when had she named the baby Yura?


	2. Of Evil Seeds

ENTRY #2

_Dangerous Seeds_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_The School Incident? Yeah, I remember. One day Young Master arrived, the Second in tow, and refused to attend classes anymore. He became a bit quieter, though he was back to normal soon enough. He stopped going out for a while, refusing to go any place he considered non-ayakashi territory. The grocery store, the mall, a restaurant… We wouldn't know what had happened until years afterwards. I think… It all started that day, the day we stopped seeing his human form._

_ - Kejouro_

"Master Rikuo! Master Rikuo! Maste-Ahhhhhhh!" The soft calling for the resident devil came to an abrupt stop. Transforming into a surprise scream. As a trap suddenly strikes the golden-eyed girl. Her long black and blue tresses and snow-white skin betrays her identity as the Nura's House resident Yuki Onna. Otherwise known as Tsurara. The prank, because it is in fact a childish trick instead of an enemy attack, fulfilled its purpose. Leaving the girl hanging precariously from a random branch. It belongs to one of the many cherry trees from around. Planted in order to beautify the Main House's gardens.

She should have seen this coming, the Yuki Onna thinks to herself. All the while, asking the heavens to please make her stop spinning. While her hands scramble to save her modesty. Which is, currently, left expose by her kimono. An exited laugh pulls her focus. Forcing her thoughts away from her predicament. It is unpreocupied and happy. A rich young sound. A part of Tsurara reproaches herself for liking it. Really, nothing made her happier than to see Rikuo smile. But the Young Master is laughing at her for Nurarihyon's sake! With so many thoughts and sounds, Tsurara is starting to feel dizzy. And at that moment when she is about to cry out again, the rope stilled. Yuki Onna ends up face to face with the culprit of her current situation. Conveniently, the same boy she has been searching for. Rikuo's face is naturally mischievous. Expression stoic but eyes alight in mirth. At nine, he is already growing into his predecessor's footsteps. Only the ones specializing in causing and distributing chaos and mayhem. How does he accomplish this? Pranking; and lots of it. His favorite target? None other than his gentle caretaker. Unfortunately for Tsurara, there is nothing Rikuo enjoys quiet as much as a good prank.

"You fell for it again Yuki Onna!" Rikuo states proudly. His infuriating smirk will become as idiosyncratic as his father's closed eye. Or his grandfather's fox skin. Because of the way it easily settles on his face. Despite the sun peeking along the horizon coyly. The Nura's Young Master holds his normal form. He truly is a carbon copy of the Nura Clan's leaders. With hair protruding from his head in the same dramatic fashion. Tied at the end in a way that reminds many of the Nura's early days. The biggest different though is the coloring. The young youkai's head is white on top and black under it. It creates an ironic contrast of light and shadow. The ten-year-old owns eyes slightly too big for his head. Orbs the color of blood. They look hypnotically alluring as they clash starkly against his pale skin. The same ways they look in his mother's own face. Rikuo's youkai form shows, despite his age, that he will follow Nurarihyon's footsteps. Easily, he'll turn into quiet the heartbreaker. Still, as magnificent as it is, this side will be soon disappearing soon. In physicality at least. After all, morning will be arriving in minutes. Once the sun is high enough. Its ray will pull out another side of her master. His other side will emerge; the softer side, the human side, and the weaker side. The one that she knew needs the more protecting.

"Master, you will be late for school! And you still haven't has breakfast." The Yuki Onna scolds tiredly. This happens every morning or most mornings at least. The snow girl will look for him. Or go to sleep. Or have breakfast, and eventually something or other will attack/surprise/scare her from out of nowhere. She is proud at how well she is handling this situation. All things consider. Yuki Onna is hanging by her left calf. The snow woman does not miss that this time the rope isn't painful and it seems to be made of some kind of thick soft rubber. _Ah,_ she thinks, _he does feel guilty last time. _Her face softens. Quickly she changes her expression to one of uninterested disapproval. Not allowing for the younger youkai to get even the hint of a reaction.

"I must be the only youkai that goes to school," He grumbles childishly, all amusement gone. Master Rikuo doesn't so much as despise school as finds the fact he is made to attend an affront to his pride. It means his position as heir is in doubt. Something his grandfather completely agrees upon. If Rikuo is going to be the Supreme Commander, then he has no need for either college or schooling. The fact that he is made to go means that the clan may not name him Third. No matter how little he talks about it. The Yuki Onna knows him enough to figure it out. She also knows that the master is the Third Heir without a doubt, but that Master Rihan needs for him to accept his human side. Something the Young Master is struggling with. Seeing as he considers Day Rikuo useless. Though Yuki Onna can see why. His human form is unable to defend himself, not even against other humans. Against ayakashi? Not in a million years. Master Rihan never tries to hide how this family works. Before nice people, the Nura Clan is Yakuza Organization. Master Rikuo doesn't disapprove. How can he, when he has been raise this way? This means he has a sure grasp on the danger it brings along. And that he especially, is in a perilous position. His shield in all of this is his own strength. His own worth as an ayakashi keeps people from attempting to kidnap him. Strength he is force to loose for a minimum of six hours everyday… It bothers him. Secretly, Yuki Onna thinks Young Master is scared. She thinks he worries that he may just die one day due to his human side. Or that maybe, he'll let someone die because he will be unable to protect them… Still, accepting himself is the road to maintaining balance. To find strength in his weakness will prove him an adult. And he won't be clan heir until he does. Yuki Onna knows that much at least.

"Remember that one part of Young Master is human. That part deserves a chance to meet humans, to learn from humans, to be human." The Yuki Onna intones gently. Knowing she is walking in thin ice when it came to this topic. Underneath that thin layer, lays a freezing ocean of issues with repercussions that can end the clan. Yuki Onna is an expert when it comes to cold though. Master Rikuo is sometimes too jaded for his age. And she doesn't want to accidentally cause more harm than good. No one is really comfortable discussing this topic. Although, everyone has a few things to say when it comes to the master's softer side. Words are two powerful. _One single sentence_ can be misinterpreted too easily.

"Pfttt. I'm barely human!" He says. Voice unreadable. Still, a childish frown mars his face. As simple as that, he begins to change. His long hair shortens and becomes completely black. His red eyes turn darker and darker until they too, wear the color of the abyss. They seem even bigger now in the rounder face. His size becomes smaller. Making his green kimono to sag around his shoulders and slide along the floor. A barely there smiled settles on his face. It isn't a smirk and that is a huge difference. It means she isn't quiet talking to the same person as before.

"Your body seems to disagree, Master." The snow girl giggles. For a moment forgetting that she is still hanging from a tree. When one hand reaches to her face in order to contain her giggles. Her kimono reveals the unmentionables for all to see once again. Quick hands race to cover everything. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Even if you deny it, Master, it is true." She says regardless.

"Mouuu… Yuki Onna! I know. You don't have to rub it in…" Moments like this are the ones in which Rikuo truly seems like two different people. The younger looking master is full out pouting. His face is sporting a softer frown than before, fuller with boyish fat. Giving the impression that he isn't really displeased at all. All features enhance his currently puffed out cheeks. They are flushed in disagreement against his tan skin. He looks adorable. And Yuki Onna can't help but smile. It is hilarious and too cute to be legal.

"How Cute!" Tsurara screams. She sees as her master's already pink cheeks turn red. However, a part of her cannot help but worry about the weird glint adorning the Young Master's eyes. He isn't planning another prank is he? That wouldn't do…! So many scares in one day can't possibly be good for her health.

"I think I'm late for school. Better go change" He says hollowly. Sounding mechanical, almost robot-like. His face struggles to remain impassive. Even when it is clear he is trying hard not to smile.

"You're right!" The Yuki Onna realizes, horrified. She has wasted too much time! "Put me down and I'll help you. You still need to bath and have breakfast. Oh! I wonder if Kejouro is done with your lunch…" Her words haven't finish leaving her mouth by the time her master is long gone. So that is what the weird glint is about. Despite being painfully aware that she is ditch as playback. The snow girl can't help but scream and thrashed in frustration. "Master? Master! MASTER! You cannot do this! Master!" And so the Yuki Onna cried in outrage. It will be an hour until someone finally found her.

* * *

In Rikuo's mind it is simple. There is only one reason he agrees to go to school. It is not because his parents tell him to! Oh no! He is already an evil youkai! Nobody can order him to do anything! Except maybe Grandpa… and Dad… and sometimes Mom (but that's when she gets really scary!)… And maybe sometimes the guards… Anyways! That is not the point. What future Master of Youkai will let himself be order around? He wants to go to school (most of the time at least). Since he wants to, then it is logical for him to be quietly attending primary school. He is a grown up, so obviously he has his reasons, he just doesn't share them. At all.

Well, in this case it is singular; there is only one reason. And that reason is pouting really cutely at him right now. The sole reason is his classmate and best friend, Ienaga Kana. She has been in his homeroom since kindergarten. And Rikuo has liked her since the moment she entered the room. Her soft brown hair is tied into a side half-ponytail. Her equally brown eyes are gazing tenderly at him, although maybe they are more angry than tender. The young heir is pretty sure his classmate is lecturing him on almost missing the bus or trying to at least. Really the Nura does not care. He can catch the next bus and still be on time. He just takes this one in order to be with Kana.

This short ride to school is the only time they can be alone just the two of them. Since most of his class takes the afternoon bus together. Rikuo doesn't mind missing half an hour of extra sleep to see her. So it is perfectly fine. He is just hoping no member of his family finds out the reason he gets early to school! The teasing would be unbearable.

Rikuo's mind is distracted by his crush's current visage. Kana sure is cute. The pouting and frowning while talking only makes her seem even more girly. More princess like, and Rikuo was his savior, obviously. But seeing her continue her tirade, the Nura does his best to look chastise. Although he sure hopes he is right about the whole lecture thing. Otherwise, his expression makes no sense whatsoever. More importantly, Kana is really cute! Rikuo decides that one day. He and Kana will marry. At this thought, even the future Supreme Commander of all Youkai and Lord of Pandemonium cannot help but blush.

_**Pathetic. We should just kidnap her and leave it at that. **_Another voice cuts in. It is Rikuo's normal form, the youkai one. He has feelings for Kana. They have bled into him through his human heart. Still, they hold very different seduction techniques. Night Rikuo believes more on Grandpa's methods. To kidnap the girl in question and hope for the best.

_We can't do that! She'll hate me. _His other self more than disagrees. Kana won't marry them. she is just a little kid, in youkai years Rikuo is around twelve human years, but has lived only ten. He will be an adult by thirteen. Kana won't be an adult until she is eighteen. Those are lots of years in between with all the complications that come with being a youkai. In Rikuo's mind at least.

_**Hate can be solved by time. **_His counterpart reminds. Clearly thinking of his grandfather's tale. It is hard to forget such an epic love story, even when his grandma hadn't exactly hated his grandpa. The fact they met and married in less than four days and still manage to make things work out is mind-boggling. Nurarihyon turned out to be a pretty lucky bastard, in a good sense obviously.

_She doesn't have forever… _Day Rikuo pitifully replies. He is running out of arguments. They both know it. Really, to a youkai there isn't much reason to not just take what you want. All details can be dealt with later. The thing is, that the human part is scared. Scared of rejection, of consequences, of details. Bullied into inaction by too many unimportant things. Why can't he understand that such matters have not right to rule him? Fear should know its place. But Human Rikuo doesn't have the spine to put force it where it belongs. Fear is a weapon, an essence. He causes fear. He controls it. Truly that's the reason they can't get along. The human Rikuo lacks guts to grab the whip of fear and use it.

_**Neither do we.**_ The voice says wistfully before completely disappearing. Night Rikuo can't usually intervene in Day Rikuo's affairs. But he is feeling reckless today. The youkai side is tired of this stupid six hours of school. If it were up to him he would kidnap Kana and never go back to that classroom ever again. Still, his father has a good reason. Darkly, the fading youkai thinks, _he better_.

As the demonic presence whispers away Rikuo took a decision. He has been struggling with it for a few days now, but he now knows the truth. He wants to marry Kana right? Right. So he has to make sure Kana wants to marry him no matter what his counterpart says. For Kana to make a decision she first needs to know how Rikuo feels. Therefore, Rikuo has to tell her. He has to… _confess. _His stomach flips at the that conversation with his night self, he has finally soaked in the courage needed. And decides that today he will conquer her heart! Today, before leaving for the bus together he will make her see just how cool he is. Immediately, she will fall in love with him. Rikuo gives himself some pats in the back for his plan. So sure on his success that his mind freely wonders what will happen when he brings her home.

Nobody really knew that he likes Kana. Rikuo is slightly afraid for her because she is human. And humans are pretty weak. Some part of him still doesn't understand how he holds feelings for such an inferior creature. At first, his human part instantly loved her. She's cute, and loveable, and friendly. A really nice person overall she is. His youkai nature had been slightly harder to convince. After all, being too nice or too feminine or too naive might as well be synonyms to "dead and gone". Even his grandfather admits it. The only reason he has not died from creating his Night Parade is because he has become invincible, like Rikuo's father had. Otherwise the pressure of taking care of so many small youkai will have surely killed them. His sub commanders are obviously really necessary in order to kill the balance. Right up there in importance dwell the clan heads as well. Only the strong have the option to be merciful. So if you are strong you have the duty to be merciful, because not everybody can do it.

As the days pass and he gets to know her. Kana's demeanor reminds Rikuo of how his grandpa describes his grandmother Yohime. She had been human and passed away centuries before his birth. His grandpa describes her as immensely beautiful, infinitely kind, and especially soft spoken. Kana has all this qualities! She isn't a fighter by any chance, so that meant she is a healer. She is really pretty, most likely the prettiest person in the whole class (which in his mind is kind of like the whole world). And the brunette is sufficiently soft spoken. She has enough of a temper to lightly scold him when he does something wrong. That means (according to his dad on his mother's rarely seen temper) that she will be an amazing wife. For Rikuo, this all comes down to the fact Kana is officially perfect. She's a mixture of all the qualities of both his mom and grandma. He will marry her, of that he is sure.

There is the issue that Kana is kind of like a scaredy cat. Maybe she isn't willing to marry a youkai. Rikuo doesn't know if she will like his other side as well, but in his mind his other side is impossible not to like. It is the cool side, the suave side, and the strong side. How come Kana will like this meek attitude and not the other one? His mother has tried explaining that ayakashi are guilty of a nasty reputation. Humans, seeing as they have short lifespan, don't have the capacity to see things their way. They cannot decipher how things aren't really as serious as they think them be sometimes. And they are usually guilty of sorely miscalculating the importance of things in life. Money over family, death over life, religion over attitude, war over peace and it can go on. In his mind it has kind of being summarized to humans being stupid. Then again, where does that leave his grandma? His grandma had been awesome. According to the tales that most youkai are eager to share. Having won the respect and love of the clan she couldn't have being stupid. And she had been magical, even more so than his dad. His grandma could heal the incurable, like Hagoromo-Gitsune's curse. That meant that all humans aren't stupid, just most of them.

His father disliked the comment. Rikuo would lie if he says the disappointment in his eyes hasn't stung. But even with that he has held on to the belief. Most humans are stupid. The same way, most youkai are nuts. It only means that he will not give away his respect easily. Living beings will have to earn it, especially his own human side. Kana is definitely not stupid though. Speaking of Kana, is she really lecturing him still? How many things can she even say about the same topic? This leaves Rikuo wondering if she is talking about him being late. When he starts to pay attention things like "late", "punctual", and "worried" are being utter so that means he's safe. Probably. You never know with girls.

"… Okay, Rikuo?" she suddenly asks and Rikuo is pull out of his musings by her question. As he nods and promises, he has the idle thought that he might have just agree to sell his soul. And he wouldn't even know. Another part of him acknowledges that, most probably, he wouldn't even care.

Today they have class presentation. Which to Rikuo only means one thing: no class. No note taking or faking to pay attention. Only sitting on the floor and listening to the joking and teasing that goes on to distract the person speaking. Though the first to present today was Rikuo's least favorite person.

"Hello Teacher and intrepid classmates! My topic to discuss today will be…" The one speaking is Kiyotsugu. He is one of Rikuo's annoying classmates. And while Rikuo has an issue with humans in general, his dislike for this particular human breaks barriers. The spoiled brat is the tallest among them. Towering over Rikuo by a full head. He seems a bit older due to that and his black hair (though not as black as Rikuo's) and grey eyes. He had pause in the middle of the sentence. Maybe he does so, in hopes of bringing dramatics to the scene. Something that is unnecessary in a classroom of twenty ten-year-olds. Rikuo does not like Kiyo. The human is mean and cocky; it makes the youkai's blood boiled. More so because he cannot back up most of his far fetched claims. "Youkai!" He finally announces. Many in the class gasp. Some scared (girls) and others exited (boys). _Maybe I don't utterly dislike him anymore, _Rikuo thinks. Really anyone who understands the awesomeness of youkai deserves at least Rikuo's full tolerance. Maybe he and Kiyo can exchange pointers on youkai! Maybe he will like them as much as he does and they will become friends! A human friend is bound to please his father. Maybe he will learn the thing his father wants him to. The young youkai is exited. Many people in his class fear ayakashi. Perhaps, this presentation will open up their eyes. They should be afraid (youkai do have to get their fear from somewhere), but they don't need to fear for their lives. Not in Ukiyoe with Rikuo's Dad protecting them. Even if he doesn't quiet like humans, Rikuo will still protect them as well… most of the time. Those are the only thoughts he can entertain before the explanation starts. And all his hopes are crush on the floor.

Darkly, Rikuo curses his human heart for the hope it has planted within him. A wishful thinking that maybe a human could look past the shadows. In order to see the youkai's own light? How had he even thought that it could be Kiyotsugu from all people? Hope was irrational like that. Rikuo promises himself to never again fall prey to it. No longer would he be hold in its poisonous clutches. That stupid boy has trampled all over his wishes, proving to be nothing more than a very self-centered idiot! An egotistic human like all others. Kiyo has no idea what he is talking about! He has called his friends child killers, night terrors, nightmares personified! He called his mother a demon out to kill pregnant woman! As if that weren't enough she supposedly did it in order to eat their child! He said that Yuki Onna preyed upon mountain climbers, in order to freeze them till death. And following up on their torture, Tsurara would then break their fingers one by one! Kiyo said youkai life is a punishment for the rogue monk Aotabo, in face of his aggression and bloodlust during life. That Kurotabo is merely born from a bloody tale meant to scare children! He grabbed all youkai and explained them in the worst possible light! Inventing things for making them seem evil. All of this, as if those same youkai haven't protected Ukiyoe for centuries! Rikuo can feel his vision going red, and unseen to the humans; ethereal smoke is washing over the classroom. Most of them feel a chill. When Kiyo reaches the Nurarihyon, Rikuo isn't sure he can dare to hear him anymore. If he badmouths his father, Rikuo is bound to snap.

He feels hurt and betrayed. Is this all his existence will ever mean to humans? A monster? A devil child? A thing to be fear and that's it? Is being a biased bigoted being all there is to humanity? Where is their tolerance? Their acceptance? The kindness and lovableness that is said resides in the human heart? What is he going to learn from this people that youkai do not have? To hate youkai? No! Rikuo will not let prejudiced cowards tell him who to be! And he sure as hell will not stand by while they speak a single word out of place about his family!

"You're wrong!" He says, standing up. Panting from all the pent up emotions. He fears he might just loose control. But apparently his Night Form is keeping himself at bay strongly. Knowing that both of them cannot afford to loose their heads right now. Day Rikuo has never being more thankful. "You're mistaken, Kiyotsugu! Youkai aren't evil! Not all the time at least! They can be a little weird sometimes and they suck at doing chores, but they aren't the monsters you keep talking about! I know because I lived with youkai! They are funny and really cool! In fact my dad is the commander of all youkai! And he protects humans too, and my grandpa married a human! So, youkai can't be evil!" The whole class is staring at him. Many are shocked. Others seem slightly scared. Most of them are outright laughing at him! They do not believe him! His classmates think Rikuo is a joke! For the first time, he entertains the thought of transforming. He really does. If only, because he has never wished to scare anybody so much in his life. To inspire fear and cause mayhem, to see them open their eyes so wide that they may roll out of their sockets. To make them regret every word they say. But when he readies himself to let go of control, his body remains.

_**We cannot. **_Night Rikuo says softly. Pride coating his words, a slight smirk can be heard on his voice.

_What is so funny? _Day Rikuo thinks desperately. _They are laughing at us! _

_**They are humans. **_The youkai says.

_That explained a whole amount of nothing! _Rikuo bites back, frustrated.

"Rikuo! What are you saying?!" Kana cries, snapping him off his thoughts. She seems bother and scared. As if she doesn't know how to react to the situation. She clearly doesn't seem to be in agreement with him. That is harsh blow to his heart. Rikuo attributes her behavior to a lack of belief. _She is just shocked_, he tells himself.

"Ha! So your dad's the commander of all youkai? Then you are referring to Nurarihyon! A youkai specializing in eating without paying, a petty thief! No expert has been able to determine why he is the suppose leader in folk tales. According to legend he's pretty weak! If I were actually related to him, I wouldn't go around saying it so proudly! Youkai's are evil and Nurarihyon is the most pathetic of them all! And anyways, this is all impossible seeing as youkai do not exist! How childish of you to interrupt me, Nura!" Says Kiyo.

"You don't understand! Youkai aren't evil! They don't meant it when they do something wrong!" Rikuo tries to explain, he is desperate. He wishes that his night form took this conversation instead. Humans are too easily overwhelmed with emotions. And Rikuo is rapidly falling into desperation. Why aren't they understanding? How can they say all this mean things without even knowing them? They wouldn't say his mother is a baby-killer were they to see her making him breakfast every morning. Or call Kurotabo a bloody tale when his greatest weakness is children. Or his dad a petty thief when he went away every night with his Night Parade in order to protect the town from youkai! Why are they judging them…?

_**Because we do so as well. **_Before neither of the Rikuo's is allow thinking further on that statement. Another voice breaks into the fray. It is another girl from his class. Maki is equally eager to pulverize the youkai's reputation as the others, and Rikuo's faith in humanity along the way. Why were they so eager to hurt? What did they have to gain in mocking him? Youkai at least gain fear from humans, but what was it that these children were after? Only his pain, it was all they would find through their words.

"So what? They kill by accident?" Maki intoned mockingly. Arguments like javelins. Her brown eyes narrowed. An annoyed face is curtained by long straw-colored hair. Both Maki, and her best friend Torii have turn around to face him. They are scandalized. And ready to follow up on the teasing. They won't let the chance for some fun to slip throughout heir fingers. They both find Rikuo to be weird. This small teasing is just… fun.

"Yeah! Stop lying Nura! Everyone knows that they don't exist! If they do who would want to be related to them?" Torii continues. She is the exact opposite of her best friend. With really dark green hair and blue eyes. She says her piece matter or factly. As if she cannot believe they are engaging into this conversation at all. Neither wishes to give youkai a chance, dooming them into the exile of the forbidden. They have already decided they were evil and scary. Nothing Rikuo says will change their minds. Despite not being close with them, it hurts. The fact so many of his classmates, people he sees almost everyday, would throw him away so easily. It burns. Reject burns, and its pain brandishes its mark unseen in his skin. Never to be seen. Never to be forgotten by the Nura Clan's heir.

_**The same way we decided they were stupid…**_ Rikuo is starting to understand what exactly had bothered his dad so deeply that day. Oh, he is so naive! How pathetic can he be? His dad is half human! And he still is the strongest ayakashi around! Obviously, humans aren't the problem, their attitude is. But, words cannot change it. Words alone will never perforate a human's thick skull. Resignation takes over his features, like a dark shadow consuming the light. Emptying the contents of his heart into dull unresponsive eyes. Rikuo feels defeated. He has lost a battle he hadn't even realize he was fighting.

"They are soulless demons! If you go around telling people you are a demon, no one will want to be friends with you!" Maki finished. Words only aggravating further his wounds. The raven flinches, as if physically struck. Rikuo realizes sadly that she is probably right. Apparently, content with Rikuo's desolated visage, she and Torii turn and gossip between them, more pressing issues in mind. No longer interested in anything Rikuo has to say. _Such selfish beings… this humans. Only want to be heard, but they themselves never listen._

_**We are sinking into a perilous road of thinking, Day Me. **_The more mature of them tries. But not even him can quiet deal with that stabbing feeling, painful throbbing the words have caused their hearts. _**Let us try, one more time.**_

"But you've got it all wrong! Like… Yuki Onna doesn't live in the mountains or kills people, the worst thing she's ever done is accidentally freeze the food! And Yamabuki Otome is my mom, she does not eat unborn babies, she loves babies but not for eating them and…" He has to try; this is the reason he goes to school! He has to make friends in order to slowly change their minds on youkai… Maybe if they are good enough friends one day, he will tell them of his youkai side for real. They will believe and accept him! Even perhaps support him! Coexistence is possible. All thoughts are murdered in the following moments. Shima roughly grabs Rikuo by the collar to shut him up. As he is manhandled he remembers why he dislikes his human form so much. He quickly squishes those thoughts. He cannot keep on badmouthing this human body, no matter how useless it is. Otherwise, he'll be just like them.

"Now look here Nura! Kiyotsugu worked really hard in this research! You can't just come in with your big head and too much imagination to say he is a liar! The only liar here is you! Because first of all, youkai are evil and don't defend them when they don't even exist!" Shima screams, before letting him go. "So shut up and listen!" Rikuo opens his mouth to continue replying. He has to make them understand…! He has to! They cannot think that bad of his family. Even less when they don't deserve it! But, as he is about to scream out once again, his eyes catch Kana's. She looks scared and confused and a little disappointed. Is she disappointed at him? As she realizes he is staring, she silently shook her head, pleading. Rikuo feels her wishes weight him down, like chains are suddenly holding him from crying out the truth. From doing the right thing and continue to fight. He wants to make Kana happy. In order to do that, he has to let this argument go. A part of him realized the effect feelings have on him, both in his human heart and his youkai blood. He does not like it. It leaves him too vulnerable, too dependent on the wishes and happiness of someone else. Is love like a prison? Is it letting who you are in order to please someone else? Or is that just because it is Kana? Or maybe because she is human? Rikuo's exhausted mind doesn't have the will to process anything else. He sits down and tunes out the rest of the presentation. He feels humiliated. The Young Master of the Nura Household spends the rest of the day been mercilessly teased and giving himself reasons to not cry.

* * *

Rikuo has never felt lonelier than he does exiting school that day. He has been endlessly ridiculed. Mercilessly mocked throughout the whole day. Children really were cruel. It has been stressful and infuriating. The youkai almost snapped and loose control more than once. But more than bothersome or infuriating, it is hurtful. And all in all, just plain sad. The only person that hasn't outright avoided him and ignored him has been Kana. And even when trying to console him she has looked uncomfortable. If it is because of the classroom incident or his species confession he does not know. He tried to smile. To appear normal, he really did… This day was the day he was supposed to show her how cool he is. Instead he spent it moping around like a baby. His heart isn't really into it. He has realized his purpose in the school too late. He will not be able to make friends now. Not unless he turns all his actions around. But that would be lying to everybody. He isn't a saint after all. Friends don't lie to friends, right? Maybe he will change schools… but really Rikuo doesn't find it necessary to have human friends anymore. He has realized it, yes. The young youkai has been racist and discriminatory against humans. He has been mean and judgmental. Unknown to them, humans had their payback. It has been painful and humiliating, but Rikuo can understand. The same way that youkai despise humans. Most humans despise youkai. The same way some humans hunt youkai. Most youkai hunt humans. It is a matter of miscalculated generalizations.

"Hey! Youkai Boy, you'll miss the bus!" Shima cries out mockingly. He laughs and high fives with Kiyo as they share a conspiratory glance. His taller friend is quick to follow. Even though it is clear they are shouting just for him to hear. Nobody else seem bother, they had all jump at the opportunity to tease him. Why haven't any of them jump in to help him?

"Let it be, Shima. It may be best if he does not come! Otherwise we may be attacked by youkai!" Both boys erupt into laughs. Some of the passerby's join them with their own chuckles. Rikuo's frown gets dark. If looks could kill, Kiyo would have died accidentally three times over. Youkai are proud creatures. Rikuo's tolerance on the attacks to his pride is reaching its limits. Maybe he shouldn't ride the bus today. It will be best for everyone. It'd be bad if he kill Kiyo; it'd be purely accidental of course. In that moment someone decides to push him from behind. At first he thinks it is a bully, but in the end the voice disproves the fact. It's Kana. Rikuo's face brightens immediately.

"Mouuu! Rikuo, if you keep walking that slow we'll miss the bus! Didn't I already explain to you the importance of punctuality!" Says Kana, who is adamantly pushing him in the direction of the yellow transport. "Why are you always almost late?"

"Kana, I don't think I'll be riding the bus today. I'll just walk home." Rikuo says tiredly, although the prospect of sitting next to Kana for a while and talk is tempting, he cannot risk it. "I may just kill Kiyoyugi." He confesses. He was done lying to Kana.

"Don't be bother by what Kiyo says." The brunet chastises softly, paying his comment no mind. She really was perfect, accepting him without a sweat.

"It's just, no one believes me, Kana. I realized some things today. I've been really stupid." He says, clearly upset. Kana isn't sure why she is hesitant to console him, but she tries anyways.

"Rikuo, we all believe in silly things when we're little. I used to believe in mermaids! Kiyo is really mean about youkai, and if you thinks them to be true he has no right to tell you otherwise." Kana says wisely. Her words paralyze the Nura's heir. Instead of mending they just broke Rikuo's heart even more. So…

"You... don't believe me? You don't believe in youkai?" Rikuo asked. His world was crumbling around him. He had thought that at least Kana, his future wife, his best friend believed him. The seriousness in his voice gets Kana thinking of lying but still youkai did not exist. What is the harm in telling him the truth about what she believes? It wouldn't change anything.

"Of course not!" How funny it is. The fact it changes everything. In his sadness Rikuo held on to Kana's presence, to the hope that Kana likes him enough to trust him. But… She doesn't believe in youkai she just thinks him lost in a childish fantasy…

"But… Kana they do exist!" Rikuo weakly protests. He knows Kana isn't aware of their existence but once he has admitted to it. She still refuses to see the truth…

"I'd believe you if you show me one" At that Rikuo's heart leap. She isn't discarding him; there was a hope for humanity after all. How could he have doubted Kana? "But I will not like to see one! Youkai are too scary for me! They frightened me a lot!" The sentence is the final thrust. In the sword fight he'd been all day, the opponent he had been facing no other reality. Keeping his guard up in order to not loose. For his world to not be suck dry of hope. In that moment in which he blindly believes, against the only person who doesn't even make him brandished. Irony has it so that it is none other than her. The one to deliver the last blow, the finishing stab that manages to secure a different future than Rikuo's meant to have.

"Scary?" The youkai has suddenly forgotten the meaning of the world. It floats around in his mind, sometimes he manages to catch its meaning only to forget.

"Yeah, they're kind of like ghosts, right?" At this Rikuo's heart sank. No matter how pretty or nice she is. Kana is like any other human. No matter what, she doesn't like youkai. Doesn't want to believe him… Because life is so much easier when youkai don't exist. Dreams of marrying her fade away. And it hurts just as much as expulsing poison from his system. For a moment he thinks he will break from the pain. Kana and him have grown up together. They have been the best of friends… and still she hasn't believed him, unknowingly she hasn't accepted him. Rikuo does not like humans. He is okay with his human side; it isn't his fault after all. There are nice humans, like his grandma and half his dad. There are other tolerable humans like Kana. But he refused to be a part of humanity. Humanity meant bigoted, prejudice, uncaring, unable to accept or fully care or truly trust. He refuses such a life. This is the last time useless human feelings will hurt him.

"Yeah, kind of" He says wistfully, and it all ends there. "Goodbye Kana."

"Bye Rikuo!" She says. She turns towards the bus and runs. When she reaches the door she sends a small wave. "See you tomorrow!" Rikuo doesn't even have the strength to wave. Much less to lie. There wouldn't be a tomorrow. He won't ever say it, but a small tear escapes as the bus drives away. It is the end of something, though he isn't sure what. Maybe he has harbored some hope for humanity after all. If he had, it had just withered and died. Maybe he has never accepted humans for the fear of them not accepting him back. It must be the first time Rikuo's mad at been right. Coexistence is possible. He knows. Indifference is even better. If he doesn't involve himself, he won't get hurt. Saying good-bye to whom he thought would become his wife is definitely hurtful. So no more humans, and no more love. Though, he may just give love a shot, in a few years.

He transforms. Human features melt away to show his true nature. In seconds, he is running away. Cloaked in fear. He is hoping to get tired. To feel a burn in his legs or a shortness of breathe. Anything, but the tightness of his chest, the tearing of his self. He feels betrayed, like a failure. He feels like a puppy that no one wants. An abomination.

Absentmindly, his legs are taking him on the opposite direction of home. A part of him is fervently hoping he will not get into trouble for disappearing, if only for a while. Really, he just needs sometime to himself. He is sure that after explaining to his dad, he will understand. His bodyguards will still worry. Hopefully the house won't descend into chaos, more than normally at least. It is slightly selfish. But before giving no one any explanations he needs to think, to calm down. Especially, he needs to make peace with himself. With everything he realized today. _It is going to be a long afternoon_, he thinks, while running towards the abandoned school building. Rikuo is in dire need to blow out steam.

* * *

_Thanks to all reviews, I appreciate all your thoughts more than you know. _

_**Chapters 1&2 have been revised**__ as of today. There are added scenes so I recommend rereading them. Sorry for the grammatical errors, I have exterminated all that I could find._

_Chapter 3 is due to be up by tomorrow at the latest._

_Any idea, or error you wish to point out is more than welcome__**. I especially have an issue with picturing a younger Yura.**__ What is she doing with her life? That question has delayed your update. If any of you has a suggestion feel free to send it. I kinda need it._

_Lastly, thank you for reading._


	3. Sudden Turns

ENTRY #3

_Sudden Turns_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_My son and I thoroughly discussed how Rikuo's view on the world would be. I was convinced he'd be basically an ayakashi. Rihan was convinced he wouldn't be able to deal. Not when his instincts would be that strong, while possessing a human heart. What Yamabuki was worried about is his sense of wrong and right. In the end, he paid no one any mind and came up with his own belief. The clan heads, his friends, the world and us three, we all forced our own ideas upon him. Typically, as a Nurarihyon usually does, he did whatever the hell he wanted and that's it. I don't know why I was so surprise. He is the grandson of Nurarihyon! Hahahaha_

_ - Supreme Commander, Nurarihyon_

"My Lord it's been an hour." Yamabuki Otome tells her husband for the fifth time. Her gentle face is mar by a frown, serving as evidence to her worry. The man in question doesn't seem all that concerned. Especially, for someone whose kid has been missing. But once again, for youkai, Rikuo is two years away from becoming of age. He has permission to wander around, unofficially of course. The fact that he never does though… _Could_ be seen as worrying. "How can you know he is fine? Even if he decided to walk home, he should still have arrived by now." Yamabuki isn't exactly overprotective. But she knows her son. Something happened. Not necessarily life threatening but she needs to find Rikuo anyways. Her maternal senses are tingling. Her soul will not rest until someone at least goes in his search. In case anything serious happen, she would like to know where is it her child is. If they were to be attack or any disaster happen... Those thoughts only help for Rihan's lack of interest to bother her even more.

"Yamabuki, your worry is unnecessary." Rihan says gently, taking a deep sip from his tea. He and his wife are sitting in what is known around the house as "their" spot. The same place where Yamabuki had delivered the news to Rihan on their kid. Has it really been ten years? It is the place located directly in front of their room, theoretically the middle of the hallway. Specifically, they were next to the door that gives access to the house's outer hallway. The one that borders with the garden and goes around the house. In this case, they are a couple of small cherry trees making up the scenic view. They are about to bloom. Yamabuki plants only cherry trees in the property because of a comment Nurarihyon had made to her a long time ago. A comment of how his late wife had been like a cherry tree. Yamabuki had been hesitant at first, when she has first been given free reign to decorate the gardens. But in the end followed her gut. Neither Yamabuki nor Nurarihyon has ever said anything. And she has never told anyone why cherry trees. But the first time he'd seen them Nurarihyon's eyes has searched hers and there'd been a particular gratefulness in his eyes that the Flower Youkai will never quiet forget. There'd been something decidedly sad on that gaze. A gaze of longing, of painfully missing that which once upon a time made him breath. It had sent chills down her back. Yamabuki had looked towards Rihan and wondered if she will outlive him. She shakes lightly her head. This is no time for reminiscing.

"Maybe, he is out with friends. It will do us all well if Rikuo learned respect… Human friends would be a huge leapt from where he's been stewing this past years." Rihan isn't mad. Yamabuki knows. But he worries about his son's future. Life as a youkai is hard, life as a half-blood is harder. Rihan hadn't had anyone to ask about how to deal with two different bloods. Nurarihyon's best advice had been to ignore one of the sides, whichever he preferred. Rihan had truly being a person by day and a person by night. He held no recollections of the things he did as either one when he is the contrary. Living two lives, like two different people. It had been hard. The only person who tried to help him was Yohime. Who although as ignorant as anyone, fought tooth and nail to help her child. In the end, by the time she died, Rihan had been able to merge his identities. He still is a youkai at night and human during the day. However at the core, where it matters, he's the same.

"I am worrying about him not understanding still the teachings, if he doesn't accept himself… He will never be able to lead the Night Parade." Rihan's only golden eye seems sad. He has big hopes for his son. But the most important, before leading the Night Parade of the Hundred Demons, is the fact that if his Day Self and Night Self don't agree… Rikuo's life will become unbalance. That would leave no way for him to be happy. Time is of essence. And they don't have much of it. Thankfully the council isn't pressuring Rihan into selecting an heir. The Second still has plenty life left in him after all. Although, he will enjoy an early retirement when Rikuo is ready. He has led the Nura Clan for three hundred years.

"Rihan, I know our child. Rikuo wouldn't just leave with friends without informing us. He'd be the first calling to tell you of a human friend. He does have a shaky grasp of what you want of him. The fact that he hasn't reported to anyone… It worries me." Yamabuki set her dark pleading eyes on her husbands, and pout.

"Can you please go look for him? If you are right and he is with friends then it's better if it is a human who picks him up." She pleads again, hoping her husband agrees soon and leaves.

"You think he has figure it out, don't you? That's why you haven't sent anyone in his search and instead are asking me." Rihan states, smirking softly. _Busted_, Yamabuki thinks. Her husband's good.

"What a sneaky wife I married!" He chuckles. Yamabuki can only smile. Leave it to Rihan to figure her out so easily. That's what she likes the most about him. How she could fool everyone but him. To him she is like an open book. A glint in her eyes, a stain in her dress, or a flower that seems sad. Small things will easily give her away, telling him everything he needs to know. A whisper might as well be a blood-curling scream when it comes to Rihan's perception. He can discern her thoughts and feelings from the most petty of things…

"Very well, who am I to deny your wishes? I shall look for our missing son, although I already have a pretty accurate idea of where he is. Do not let anyone leave until my return, this may have to be a private conversation if you were to be right." And with that, he vanishes in black mist. What a dramatic husband she has, Yamabuki giggles. Making her way into her father-in-law's room to wait, Nurarihyon should be notified of her suspicions.

Yamabuki walks into Nurarihyon's room with her small, dainty footsteps. Her hair black as a heart is silky and long. Cascading down her back to her ankles. The same it had been when she had married all those years ago. Her skin has never change from the same pale shade. Is seemingly glowing in the darkness of the room. Were only an old lamp and cup of tea make her father-in-law company. She has remained the same for three hundred years. Yamabuki Otome is still young, still strong and still very much in love with Rihan. Nurarihyon on the other hand, has changed too much to not notice. From the broad tall heartbreaker of his golden age, Nura Nurarihyon has shrink slowly from his old age. His hair has given way to the real form of his head when it fell away. The same way his smooth skin has open up and created wrinkles. Still, even old, the Supreme Commander of Youkai is as scary as the day she met him. And just as good humored as well. He doesn't seem preoccupied or shamed about his appearance. Despite all his sub commanders still going strong. Yamabuki suspects it may have something to do with the fact he saw Yohime old and withered. And if she could age with the same dignity she had enjoyed her youth, then the Supreme Commander will follow her example. Still, Yamabuki knows the real reason why nobody dares comment on the Supreme Commander's appearance. People – her husband especially- do not loose a chance to remind him how old he is. He _has_ lived up to seven hundred years. But no one will mention how old he _looks._

It goes unsaid that, despite the seven centuries he'd live, the Nurarihyon's aging is unnatural. A simple consequence from a battle from yore. The same battle that had at first given him everything is the same one that left him scarred for life. It is all Hagoromo-Gitsune's fault, Rihan had said. In her final moments of anger and desperation, the former Lady of Darkness had taken Nurarihyon's heart and devoured it. Taking away much of his life. Seeing as he will reunite with Yohime, Yamabuki thinks he doesn't mind it as much as he should. As she walks in, she meets the amused eyes of the legendary Nurarihyon. She's glad, now looking at him aged, that she met him before his decline in health. She would've had a hard time picturing the seemingly harmless old man in front of her as the fearsome Lord of Pandemonium.

"Lord Nurarihyon." Yamabuki bows. Family or not, even though the man in question doesn't ask for it, this is one of the most fearsome ayakashi that's ever lived. Respect is in order. And Yamabuki is nothing if not a perfect lady. She was raised as a wallflower after all. She sat down next to her father in law. And serves him some more tea. Motioning to one of the small youkai scurrying around in the roof to please bring another teacup.

"Ahhh, Yamabuki, what is it I can do for you today? Where are my idiot son and my stupid grandson? I haven't heard him arrive from the damn prison he attends." He says good-naturedly. Drinking his beverage. By his questions, the Flower Youkai has the inkling that the man already has an idea. If Yamabuki didn't have three hundred and fifty years of experience in being a lady, she would have sweat drop.

"School, Nurarihyon, it is called a school, not a prison." Yamabuki says gently, stifling her chuckles in the recently brought teacup. Her gaze sobers up quickly as she answers. "Rikuo's been missing since noon… I convinced Rihan to go look for him, but I fear that I have been feeling a bit… on edge when it comes to his disappearance." If there is one thing from the Nurarihyon that has not changed were his sharp sense and his eyes. Eyes that narrow intensely when he bothers to take things seriously, which rarely happens… Yamabuki gulps. Apparently, she hasn't been the only one with an off feeling.

"Do you think, he will decide today? He is barely out of childhood…" Yamabuki worries. Rikuo will be hundreds of years old and she will still see him as her baby… Reaching such an important decision… Just what had happened? Because really, it is no longer a matter of 'If he were to decide today…' Yamabuki can feel it in her bones. Rikuo is coming to a decision today. It scares her.

"I think he has already reached a decision." The Supreme Commander says wistfully. For the way his fingers twitch, Yamabuki has the thought that Nurarihyon wants his pipe. The one he has forbidden to smoke inside the ancient mansion. Although a heavy smokers during the early Meiji, Nurarihyon's addiction has mellowed down with the years. The fact he is wishing for his pipe now of all times… He is just as worried as she is.

"I don't have doubts. I was born and raised as an ayakashi. I bath in the blood of my enemies without blinking an eye. I do not dislike humans; I just don't care about them. They are not part of the equation in my life, and the truth is that they weaken us, they remind us, often accidentally of a heart we try to forget we have. Pardon the irony of that statement," He chuckles.

"But I am figuratively speaking. In my first fight with that evil fox, she had taken Yohime kidnapped. I was so worry, so scared, so in love that I confronted her head on. Nurarihyon is a sneaky ayakashi; it fights with its immeasurable fear… Not very well suited for a full out frontal attack. But I did not have my head on my shoulders, because Yohime's tears were all I could see. In the middle of getting pummeled by Hagoromo-Gitsune's tail, I remembered. To be the man for Yohime, I had to be the ayakashi that saved us first. There is no light without darkness. And so, I won." At this he cracked a smile. It isn't often that the Supreme Commander allowed himself to reminisce so easily, but it isn't rare either. The memory of his late wife soothes him. And he loves remembering her, of that much Yamabuki is sure. Rihan mentions her more than his father. But it is in more trivial things. Like how she cooked or the way she smiled or little things she used to do. The first time was in their wedding day. The comment was about how beautiful Yamabuki looked in Yohime's kimono. Rare tears had shined in her eyes. She hadn't known where the wedding kimono had come from.

"Rihan is a completely different case," The Nurarihyon continues, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Half bloods are unheard of… We didn't even know how it would all go down. We feared for Yohime's life but thankfully, she and the baby came out perfectly fine from the experience. If I thought his birth was complicated raising Rihan was even more so. Between split personalities to lack of understanding to kidnappings… I was convinced he'd never be able to control it. I thought he would forever be two different persons. I tried, but I couldn't understand him. His human side did not acknowledge me, and his youkai side was too restless. The only person able to rage on through that particular battle was the most peaceful being to ever live in this house, his mother pulled through for him, for me and for the family. And, though it took a few years, Rihan was able to understand. Even after all this time I am murky on the details of the how. He learned that his greatest weakness was his greatest strength, and developed Matoi. Taking my Night Parade and making it bigger… In that moment when I thought he'd reach the top, he married you, and it is then that this clan hit its golden days…" The Nurarihyon sounds ethereal. Almost like he is living the tale once again. Yamabuki is relieving it too. Marrying Rihan had been the best moment in her life, second only to the birth of Rikuo. Idly, she wonders where is the older youkai going with this.

"Rihan understood humans perfectly, and youkai well enough. He understands, but he doesn't share many of the instincts. That may be the reason why he is so good at calming them down. He has the sporadic urges that we are all guilty of, but it isn't strong enough to even be call temptation. He is slightly more human than youkai, but he is a youkai nonetheless. A strong one, he is a son that truly has surpassed his father." Nurarihyon's words are coated in pride. He truly loves his son. Yamabuki could understand why. "Rikuo… my idiot grandson is another matter all together. He is more youkai than human, which means that he has the inclination for the dark side in his blood but the heart of a human. I kill, you kill, and we will not feel the regret." The Nurarihyon continues to explain. "Logically speaking we know is wrong and since the heart has no say, we are able to make greater sacrifice and better decisions that are learn only by living through centuries. Rikuo can make those decisions as well, but he will have a conscious to deal with later. Guilt is the heaviest of weights, and it easily destroys people. I think Rikuo needs to forego his human side, but once again, that is the exact same advice I gave Rihan. Rihan had his own solutions, and though I don't know how he does it, he seems to deal with guilt just fine. What worries me is something Kubinashi mentioned me a few decades ago. In the times of Rihan's birth Japan was in a revolution. Revolution is but a nice way to say that it was at war. Rihan was three when he accidentally stumbled upon the battle of Sekigahara, and what a scare that was! He grew up surrounded by bloodshed, by human and youkai's alike. He knows perfectly well how vicious humans can be. That may have a lot to do with his ease at handling youkai matters, even when he's human. Rikuo on the other hand sees humans as weak, as harmless… He will have an issue of taking advantage of what he considers to be an already downed enemy, and he needs to learn. He's a youkai, not a damn samurai. His honor's nice, but not necessary. No one here's going to care how you killed the enemy as long as it's dead. There are three things he needs to now in order to be a good Nura Youkai: camaraderie, loyalty and, in his case, leadership. He does not required neither mercy nor honor."  
"I know, but… I think, Supreme Commander, that we have been too soft. Rikuo hasn't even started training, everything he knows he has copied either from his father or from you, I… think it's time my son understands what it means to be a youkai. My husband and I can't keep sheltering him anymore, but I believe that every youkai is guilty of Rikuo's naivety. I will like to ask for your support in backing me when I talk to Rihan." The Flower Youkai says with a sigh. Her soft voice the same as it always is, a mere whisper but firm. Nurarihyon knows her well enough to catch the underlining determination. Yamabuki hopes Rihan won't be too mad. But the same way Nurarihyon had step aside because he couldn't deal with the human part of his son, Rihan will have to trust her with Rikuo's darker nature. Because despite everything, her husband can never truly understand the harsher aspects of being a youkai. She has to do this. In the end, she knows he will forgive her.

"What is your plan, Yamabuki Otome?" Nurarihyon asks warily, not liking the grimness in his daughter-in-law's voice.

"I think it's time Rikuo meets my home town." She says clearly. Concentrating on not letting her voice shake. She knows. More than anyone, how dangerous this is. But she also knows, that as calm as things have been this past few years they won't remain so. She has indulged in her son too much. It is time to remember that she is a youkai. It would do well for Rihan to remember soon. The Supreme Commander's eyes narrow. Either in thought or in anger she does not know.

"You don't mean…?" He asks cautiously. He fails in keeping surprise from his voice, Yamabuki only nods. She did not trust herself to speak firmly, but she does anyway.

"It's time Rikuo meets Tōno."

* * *

Rikuo's youkai form seems to be around thirteen or fourteen years old. From afar Rihan watches it amusedly. The child is panting and charging at invisible opponents that only he can see. His son is not a trained warrior, but he is a natural at it. The Second Commander frowns because of how easy it is to see, this isn't a fight. It's a cry for help. His battle cry and every powerful attack show a side of his son that Rihan has never known. It shows the fact that Rihan has neglected Rikuo's warrior studies. That he is in desperate need of more guidance, both mentally and physically. Or perhaps, like Yamabuki often says, he needed less of it. Has he been sheltering Rikuo? Rihan wonders. Really, this little escapade only serves to remind Rihan of how young Rikuo still is. Youkais were considered children up until the human age of thirteen. Despite this it isn't strange for a demon under a hundred to be considered a child. Not when the person speaking has lived for millennia. But even with his small appearance, Rihan has to admit. The Third Heir of the Nura clan is downright terrifying in this particular moment. His fear coats the landscape in a characteristically black mist; chaotic and uncontrolled. It floats in tendrils, in clouds and in soft fires. The only thing in common is the clear disorganization. It looks as if its source doesn't quite know how to manifest its fear but is in the dire need to. Like Rikuo's desire to do so is greater than the fact he doesn't know how. His son is itching for a fight. Rihan knows it instantly and from kilometers away.

As he gets closer he sees something he has never seen before. Rikuo's eyes were glowing perilously. The beautiful crimson-colored eyes, a trait from his mother, were flashing in warning. It's a sign of power. Although, not the highest level of youkai awareness – in which the background of the pupil goes black – the fear necessary to pull that trick off is exorbitant. Usually small demons were only capable of it during power condensation, which happens often in Night Parades. Rihan is impressed. He observes as Rikuo runs through each kata, flowing from each attack. He does it sloppily and inexpertly. But he clearly knows them by heart. He just needs for someone to adjust his balance. His feet were too close. Yet, despite everything, there is a distinct, latent power cursing through his extremities. His son has nothing if not talent. Why hasn't he started to train him yet?

Rihan notices that randomly, Rikuo seem to get frustrated. As if remembering something sour that took place. Whenever it replays in his mind, fear explodes from his body in a wave. If Rihan isn't wrong, it's probably covering a good part of the perimeter. His son is apparently mad. But if the older youkai is accurate, more than angry, Rikuo is hurt. Well, as his father he should find out why.

Before interrupting the younger youkai though, the current commander of the Nura decides to be careful. It will be better to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Quickly he skims over the scenery. His son is in an abandoned semi collapsed building. His fear – and since when has he so much of it? – doesn't allow him to see much, but all that _could_ be seen is wreckage. The pavement is blasted to smithereens with several areas showing the dirt beneath. Every single window is broken and shattered. From a wave of fear most likely. Chunks of split rocks, thrown randomly around finish the painting of destruction.

Apparently his son has done quiet the number on the former school building. He must be really mad. Or really, really frighten. When a slice of fear passes by, too close to his head for liking, Rihan decides it is time to make his presence known. To his surprise Rikuo has sheathed his sword – and where the hell has he gotten a katana? – and is looking intently at him. Eyes guarded. That last attack had been on purpose. Rikuo has known he was being watched. When Rihan stepped away from the shadows his son visibly relax. His shoulders sagged and his face looses the predatory edge it had before. Gone is his amused smirk. Which Rihan has always assumed to be his son's default expression. This is more serious than he thought.

"Your mother's worried…" Rihan starts. He turns momentarily into mist and reappears next to Rikuo. Soothingly placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is not proper of you to disspaear without a trace, her maternal senses were tingling. Or so she says. Now that I see you, I'm tempted to believe her." Rihan says amusedly. Expertly knowing how to ease the tension from his serious son. "Tell me, Rikuo." He says to the still panting boy. Rihan does not miss the fact that Rikuo is avoiding his gaze. Looking at everything and anything but at him. He is being truly bothered by something. It continues to poke incessantly at Rihan's curiosity. "What happened?" The boy flinches as if struck. He seems rueful and ashamed. For a moment Rihan worries that something really serious happened. Has someone find out about their family? As if to aggravate his imagination the boy maintains his silence. Clearly he isn't too thrilled about sharing his day. "Rikuo, you can tell me anything. I am here to help you, you know?" Rihan prods once again. Wishing for his wife. Yamabuki is so much better when it came to these matters. Though she's good at everything. Ahhh, the Flower Youkai's perfect. Concentrate dammit! "Rikuo." The boy sighs. But apparently, he has finally selected the words he wants say.

"Dad." He starts cautiously. The Commander does not miss the way Rikuo's eyes were watering. Rihan is starting to really panic. What could possibly have his son so upset? His options were to worry some to contemplate. "Today I realized why you have been sending to school." He gulps. Rihan cant remember seeing Rikuo's night form looking quiet as nervous.

"Oh… really?" Rihan says interested. Keeping up his usual, carefree smile. He doesn't want to scare Rikuo into silence. The boy nods. Making an mhumm sound of acceptance.

"I have to make peace with both sides of me, and to do that I have to make them both happy. My youkai side has tons of friends but my human side… not so much. So you send me to school for my Day Me to not be lonely." _Well, it is the gist of it;_ Rihan thinks to himself. It is more for him to learn to respect humans. But if he is friends with them then he obviously respects them. Rihan isn't ready for what his son will say next.

"I hate humans. Not all of them, just most." He admits guiltily, eyes downcast. Rihan realizes why Rikuo hasn't gone home. If Rikuo knows Rihan wants him to get along with humans and Rikuo can't do that… Rikuo's just worried of disappointing him.

"How come? Did something happen at school?" Bingo, again with the oncoming waterworks.

"I want to say that I am sorry. I was being mean to humans. Including my human part, because I think of them as weak. That isn't fair. You are even more human than I am and you kick ayakashi butt on a daily basis!" He points out exasperatedly. As if he cannot get over how dumb he has been. Acting like it hadn't been less than a day ago.

"Don't say butt." Rihan chides on reflex. Even when he realizes how out of order that really is, he still keeps a stern façade. Rikuo just huffs, galled.

"A boy in my class gave a presentation today… about youkai." At this Rikuo's little hands became fists in his laps. As if trying to calm himself down. By his son's visage Rihan has a pretty good idea where this is going. "He… he call you evil, and child eaters and murderers...! He called mom a baby eater! Mom's the sweetest thing around… And I just think that it isn't fair! It isn't fair because they doesn't know all of you, they just knows the bad ones and… I… I realized that…" His child's eyes were swimming with tears, of shame, of guilt and of anger. His son is as guilty as anyone from suffering of a wounded pride.

"That you had been doing the same things to them. Right?" Rihan finishes. Rikuo nods meekly.

"I understood. So I tried to correct them. I tried to defend you, to explain to them that they were wrong!" Rikuo's eyes are wide and panicked. He can't understand how people could have such a big misconception on his family. Sure, some members were a little scary, but that doesn't make them evil! "They…" This will be the hardest. No one likes to admit when they have been bullied. "They laughed at me! They kept calling youkais bad names! Saying that I was lying! But I am not! Cause we exist! Not even Kana…" His eyes became downcast again. As if his humiliation is weighing him down. Now, Rihan does not have a clue on who this Kana is. Apparently, he has missed out on teasing his son on his first crush. Rikuo is brought out of his reverie only to meet his father's eyes. Rihan isn't mad at him, not yet. He makes sure to appear unperturbed in order to encourage the younger youkai.

"Rikuo, kids say things sometimes…mean things that they don't mean. They just don't know any better. You have been guilty of that sin as well." Explains Rihan calmly.

"I know. But I just… I like youkai more! Humans are… too simple minded and in fact most of them are weaker than us! They will never try to understand me! I tried to understand them! They can't see past their own noses!" Rikuo says hotly. He is bothered and hurt. Those kids most have said some terrible stuff about youkais. Rikuo is pretty riled up. "I understand them pretty well. I am one, as much as I dislike it." He says. "I know they're some pretty cool humans out there, like grandma. I just… I just don't want anyone to say mean stuff about my family, I had a hard time not snapping at them…" Ah. There it is. Rikuo had been about to loose control. That's the reason he has been itching for a fight and why he wants this conversation.

"But you didn't. That makes me very proud." Rihan says.

"Isn't it my job to protect the clan's honor? They were defiling our family." Rikuo says confusedly. It couldn't be okay for them to say such rude things and get away with it, could it?

"Relax, Rikuo. They just don't know any better. And you need to know... I own you an apology." Rihan says in total seriousness. "Rikuo, I know you don't want to hear this and although I probably don't approve with most of what your classmate says, especially about your mother being a child eater, you need to know that youkais are pretty evil by human standards. I have tried to shield you away from that truth… but it is unfair to you. I told your mother when you were born that I would let you decide on how you wanted to live your life. Still, I have withheld information that could be vital to your decision. And pushed you in the direction I wanted you to go." For the first time that day Rihan's smile thinned into a line. He let's a weary sigh pass through his lips. He wants to convey the importance of what is being told. By Rikuo's face, he has been successful. His son seems determine enough. "Rikuo the truth is that youkai are vicious beings. We kill, we steal, we haunt. There are many of us who consume ikigimo. To humans that's a sin and a torture. Ikigimo is the human liver. Many ayakashi eat the livers of babies or women. Although not common, it is not entirely frown upon." Rihan explained.

"Ehhhhh! How come?" Rikuo says scared. This… couldn't be real right? Youkai's are the good guys!

"Rikuo, your mother and I have raised you to see human and ayakashi as equals. In reality ayakashi see humans as inferior beings, not bothersome but not worth their time either. Kind of like the same way as humans feel about pigs." Rihan sweat drops at his analogy. Ten years and he hadn't even started brainstorming on how he wants to have this conversation. If Rikuo left here with the wrong idea on humans… Then this generation of Nura will be historically bloody, and vicious. "Does it bother you that there are pigs living somewhere?" Rihan asks his confused son. He hopes he isn't telling him all of this too soon. Warily Rikuo shakes his head no. "But what if you has the pigs right next to your house? And they smell and made noise and dirty everything? Will it bother you then?" Rikuo thinks about it for a moment. He nods. He doesn't like being dirty or heavy smells. They cause him a headache. "Will you be sad if they were to kill that pig so it won't bother you again?" Rikuo is about to answer, but seems to realize that these questions were probably important. The young boy gives it a moment of thought.

"Not really. It is just a pig…" He answers honestly. _And there it is, _Rihan thinks.

"And if they were to make bacon out of that pig, will you eat it? Imagine it is magical makes-you-strong bacon" Rihan asks. In the end, the analogy seems to be working just fine.

"Yes!" That particular question doesn't need much thought. The Young Master of the household loves bacon. Rihan smiles tenderly at his son. Well, Rikuo is just a child. Though he seems to have a pretty deep understanding of this conversation.

"Ayakashi think of humans, the way humans think of pigs. When humans don't mess into their affairs, ayakashi aren't usually bothered. But humans are taking land everyday, building bigger, busier and noisier cities. They are disrupting the youkai's habitats. In the days of yore ayakashi didn't really need to haunt humans. People believed in ayakashi and that kept the circling of fear going. Now, there's flashlight and guns, people often feel safe, a little it too safe. They no longer believe in the old tales and so the balance of fear is out of order. Youkai must go out and create fear, or they risk ending powerless. Without fear we are all at risk of fading away. Some find it efficient to just kill some humans. Those in the search of power believe that eating ikigimo is a quick route to invincibility, but instead of a shortcut it turns into an addiction. The line of Nurarihyon does not engage in this practice, purely due to a matter of pride." His father winks at him, it looked weird since he already has one of his eyes closed. But Rikuo is relieved. He doesn't know how he feels about the whole liver-eating thing… "We don't need that kind of boost. Consider human as pigs and ikigimo as magical bacon. Suddenly the idea is not as bothersome." Rihan doesn't know how to feel about his son's understanding expression.

"So, humans are inferior." Rikuo says in thought, Rihan jumps to interrupt him but his son continues. "That doesn't mean they are pigs though. Kind of like the small youkai of the clan. They are weak, but they aren't cannon fodder. Don't humans have a protector?" His son is smarter than Rihan gives him credit for.

"They have several protectors. There are humans that are able to fight ayakashi." Rihan explains. "They can be really dangerous. They call themselves exorcists, or onmyouji. Some of them can become stronger than most ayakashi." Rihan goes on, he thinks it's the first time a child is terrified from the stories about onmyoujis. "But Ukiyoe has no exorcists, so no one protects the humans." Though clearly relieved, Rikuo grows really quiet. A pensive expression crosses his face. Rihan wonders what conclusions his son is drawing and wishes heavily that he says them aloud. He needs to know if his son got it.

"They need protection." Rikuo sighs resignedly, almost reluctantly. As if he has been arguing with himself to not say it. "I will protect them. I will repay my debt of not knowing any better by fixing their ignorance. If I protect and they start seeing that not all youkai are evil, then I will have repaid my debt." Rikuo nods to himself, and despite his determination he looks up to his father voluntarily. Meeting his eyes for the first time in this conversation. He is looking for something. He doesn't have to look for long; Rihan's eyes were shining in approval. "But, when an onmyouji is here. Then it will turn into his responsibility." Rihan laughs and rubs his son's hair.

"Rikuo you keep on surprising me." Rihan says, true awe coating his words. When has his little boy grown up so much?

"Dad… I… I don't want to go to school anymore. I am not going to live my life like a human." Rikuo's voice shines with finality, but there is an underlining of worry. He doesn't want to, but despite anything he says. His father has the last word. And Rikuo is well aware of it. Rihan takes a deep breath. Hoping he isn't committing a mistake.

"Fine" He finally relents. It is time Rikuo learns to be a youkai anyway. He needs training and teachings, and a change in attitude. He is too easily scared. That is deadly for a creature born from darkness. "I need you to know something. No matter how bad you think you've screwed up anything, you can always tell me. Your mom and I have raised you too much like a human, but I need you to understand that no matter what, the clan – especially Yamabuki, my dad and me –, we will always have your back. Rikuo, there are many things that you're human side will find wrong that are everyday things for youkai." Rihan's golden eyes stare right at him. If Rikuo doesn't know better he would be scared of his dad. "Once you enter the world of youkai it is impossible to get out. If you decided to live like one, you will never have a normal human life"

"I know that." Rikuo says, eyes flashing. He knows what he wants. His blood is restless and it is time to subdue it. It is time to reign on it. He's had time to be human. But humans were too simple, to bigoted. Rikuo is meant to lead the Night Parade. To stand above all demons, protecting them as long as they were living under his command. It is about time he starts settling into the position and forming his own Night Parade. It is the start of something new. For better or worse the Nura Clan's Young Master has decided his fate.

* * *

Kana likes Rikuo. He is really nice with her, and is always kind. He is the nicest boy she knows. Most of them like to tease her too much, and Kana doesn't like being tease. Rikuo's different. The thing is, that Rikuo thinks youkai exist and that… that scares Kana. He is her best friend but… For some reason she hasn't been able to shake their last conversation out of her mind. It's really silly but it feels as if much more went down than she suspects. Now, surrounded by her classmates she still feels alone. Rikuo always takes this bus with her. She can't remember how long it has been since the last time he hasn't. The one in the morning as well, he's always there for her. That's the reason she had been so irritating this morning with him about being late. Kana always worries that she'll take the bus alone. Rikuo always arrives but by when he did – at the nick of time – Kana was already worried. He has never walked home before. It left Kana fretting over his well-being. She sure hopes he isn't trying to run away or something equally crazy. She had wanted to follow him. But she hadn't had the guts. What if they got lost? Or something happened? What if her mom were to find out? She would kill Kana. Still, the elementary student feels concern wrap around her heart like a hangman's noose. Would Rikuo make it home okay?

Speaking of homes, with all the things Rikuo said today. He said youkais live in his house, didn't he? _That place is believed to be haunted_, Kana remembers. The neighbors always complain about strange noises, unnatural flowers and trees, sudden gusts of wind, missing food, screams in the middle of the night… Kana shivers. What if Rikuo is being haunted by youkais? And she doesn't believe him? But if that were true. Why did he defend them against Kiyotsugu? He said both his parents were youkai. He said his dad's Nurarihyon and his mom…? Well, a youkai. This is just… so bizarre! Youkais do not exist! Why did she feel so concern about what Rikuo had said! Why does she feel that the last conversation they had is the final time they will converse. It's preposterous! He will come tomorrow. And meet her at the station. Like he does every morning. Then she will understand how silly she is being.

Kana's throat goes dry. The nagging feeling isn't going away. Why is she unable to drive away irrationality? In truth, what is it she's worried about? Did she hurt Rikuo's feelings? No way. She had just answered his question. She had even tried to cheer him up. Maybe he is mad that she hadn't stood up for him. She just hadn't had the courage to go against Kiyo. In the end, she is scared of youkai. Even if they don't exist, she just doesn't want to know anything about them. When Rikuo had stood up and yelled to the whole class about the rightfulness of ayakashi… Kana had thought him mad. Perhaps Rikuo realize that. Maybe she should apologize tomorrow? Is her friend even truly mad' He hasn't said anything. And apologize for what? Saying the truth? Rikuo isn't a baby. It is time he understands that some things do not exist. He has to let go of his imagination, at least where monster's are concerned. Still, why is Kana feeling so guilty? So desolated? Had she said something wrong? Kana feels doubt weight her down in her seat until a voice is so loud that it drags her out of her thoughts. It is none other than Shima. He is screaming nonsense once again. Apparently Kiyo isn't too happy about him yelling it in his ear.

"There's a youkai! I swear to God that a giant lizard was just there, fixed on the side of the bus!" The blond boy exclaims, terrified. Kana freezes. In seconds she can feel goosebumps ride along her spine. Is it her or is it suddenly colder than a moment ago? All the kids run to plaster their faces on the windows, but for the lack of screaming the youkai isn't there. Kana tries to ignore the panicking boy. _Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist._

"Shima! What are you saying? Youkai's are not real! They are just tales people use to say when there was no TV!" Torii retorts. Clearly fed up with the topic of youkai. She had been similarly vexed when Rikuo had stood up in class. Now, Kana could see that Torii wasn't as nonchalant with the topic as she appears. Her fists are tight. Her green eyes darting around the bus, frightened. Torii isn't the only one. Most of the children are attempting to look mad, but behind that façade they are scared. They believed in youkai, they just wish they didn't exist.

"I am not lying! There was a youkai! We are all in danger! It's going to eat us!" Shima looses it. He starts screaming and yelling for help. A part of Kana doesn't understand why the bus driver isn't checking to see what's wrong. Wasn't it his job to take care of the children? The scenery keeps blurring together impassively. Showing that the vehicle is nowhere near slowing down. _Youkai do not exist._

"Shima didn't you pay attention to my presentation? As Torii said, youkai's cannot be real! Science would have discovered them by now. They are a mere invention of the human mind, they are stories to scare children into going to bed." Kiyo says, galled at another person contradicting him. First Nura and now Shima? What was it with people today? _Youkai do not exist. _Inadvertently Kana has drawn her knees close to her chest. Sobs are fleeing her mouth. _Youkai do not exist. _But… if they don't. Why is she so fearful? What is the chill permeating the air? Why is Shima so out of it? He had been the most mean to the young Nura, second only to Kiyo himself. Adamantly denying the existence of ayakashi. Why has he change his mind? _Youkai do not exist._

"There is a youkai! I am telling you!" Shima starts to cry, loudly. His gasps and pants, and screams and shout all pull cords inside of Kana. She can feel his agony. Most kids lost it at that. What if what Shima said… is true?

"Oh, gods! There it is!" Torii exclaims. Watching outside from another window. She starts screaming and crying, sobbing into her small hands. She's a mess with tears rolling along her cheeks and fright bursting from her chest. She has joined Shima's chant on their impeding deaths. A very distraught Saori attempts to console her. But she herself is just as petrified. Were they going to be eaten? Were they going to be killed? As if the mood wasn't cryptic enough, Kana realizes there is a tunnel coming up ahead. In the back of her mind, she hears Kiyo trying to disprove thee supernatural existence. Pulling out parts of his research. Statistics, and studies, and important names, all irrelevant against the children's current state. No one pays him any mind. They are too alarmed already. Right now, kids are huddling together, shaking. It is purely chaotic. The bus descends to Pandemonium in minutes. _Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. Youkai do not exist. _Along her mantra Kana starts rocking, back and forth. The movement does not alleviate her anxiousness. And her conscious mind doesn't even register it. Somehow, Kiyo's coming announcement does reach her mind.

"People, don't you understand? Youkai do not –…" That's as far as he gets. Screams ensue as the bus enters the tunnel due to the blanket of darkness it brings along. An ear hurting sound is heard, and it is the final breath of the hurricane that rampages along Kana's heart. The tunnel has collapse. It is too much! Too much fear, too much fright! Kana faints. _Youkai do not exist… _she had once hoped.

* * *

_-Sorry, no Yura. She and Rikuo won't meet for a while. They are too young, their believes to pliable. Though she may appear next chapter._

_-Did you like that conversation between Rihan and Rikuo? I always did thought that, were Rihan alive that day, things would've been so different._

_-Should we really send Rikuo to Tōno? _

_-As always, any review, critic, or idea is more than welcome. Any pointer or grammatical mistake is throguhly appreciated._

_-Thank you for reading._

**Next:**_** Of Empty Rescues**_

_The Lord of Pandemonium… It was a title not even his father had claimed. But in that moment, as he stood bathed in blood, I had no doubt he would achieve it. We had withheld our darker natures; kept from him a reality that we didn't thought he'd ever be ready for… _

_- Kurotabo_


	4. Of Empty Rescues

ENTRY #4

_Of Empty Rescues_

**I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

_The Lord of Pandemonium… It was a title not even his father had claimed. But in that moment, as he stood bathed in blood, I had no doubt he would achieve it. We had withheld our darker natures. Kept from him a reality that we didn't thought he'd ever be ready for. That he'd ever want. We had forgotten. The Young Master was born for it. He had been born from darkness and in darkness he'd remain. Gone was the soft, naïve boy that we knew so well. We didn't have a petty heir… we had a leader._

_- Kubinashi_

"Ara… Yuki Onna, what's with the long face?" The beautiful Kejouro inquires. Green eyes trail lazily over the gloomy figure. Entering the kitchen, hands full of dirty dishes, she makes a beeline for the sink. The girl in question is sitting in the small low-table located in the middle of the room. Only a glass of ice rests there. Her yellow eyes lost. Bluish lips set in a thin line. Her appearance divulges her mood, but it is the chills emanating from her and the sporadic snowflakes that truly show her unease.

Tsurara does not answer immediately. Seemingly, the Yuki Onna isn't in the mood to share her troublesome thoughts. It only manages to intrigue the brunette even more.

"The Young Master is missing." The younger girl tells the Hair Woman with a lament. Sighing while resting her head dejectedly on the table. _How rude – Wait, what?_

"What?" Kejouro sets down the soap soaked plate she has been washing to fully turn. Has she misheard? Missing? The Young Master is missing? Like a sickness, worry plagues the older youkai immediately. Master Rikuo is young, even by youkai standards. How does she only hear of this now?

"Missing?" She repeats. The word sounds foreign on her tongue. Momentarily, it is like she has never used it before. "Who is looking for him? Since when is he missing? What are you doing here Yuki Onna?" At her interrogation, the snow woman only deflates more. What the…? How could she be so… well, not calm, but so… so not in panic when the Young Master's whereabouts were unknown!

"He never arrived from school," The younger girl relays, biting her lip. She sets her fingers to hang around the ice cubes on the plate. Kejouro is familiar with her habit. According to the Yuki Onna, it helps to relieve stress. "We have been forbidden to go look for him by Master Rihan. He has gone in his search personally. On the other hand, Lady Yamabuki has been cooped up with the Former Commander all afternoon. She has been tight-lipped on her lack of worry." Tsurara says galled. The Yuki Onna is restless. She moves, and turns and stands up, melting ice forgotten. She doesn't quite know what to do with herself.

Kejouro forcefully puts a lid on her temper. Yuki Onna is probably even more worried than herself. It'd be unfair to take her worry out on Tsurara. Still, Master Rikuo's friends are mostly youkai. Scratch that, Master Rikuo's friends are only youkai as far as Kejouro knows. Who could he be with? And what exactly is he doing? School ended hours ago.

"Where do you think he went off to?" She asks the younger girl. Parents excluded, few are as close to Rikuo as Tsurara. If any of them has the chance to guess, it's her.

"I think something may have happened. There has been unrest in the upper echelons. Many are questioning the succession hierarchy. Many want for Master Rikuo to be named Third Heir soon. The fact he hasn't, makes them nervous." She says. Kejouro sees something in Yuki Onna's eyes that most Nura youkai are missing. Her own eyes narrow. For a long time, there's been this… tenseness in the air. Particularly at the Nura home, no matter how much they all try to deny it. Every youkai in the mansion has been on its toes for the same reason. And sadly, it is the Young Master's indirect fault. Having a human in their midst makes them wary. Many youkai do not know how to act around him. Is his mentality human or ayakashi? No one really knows yet.

The Second Commander is a different matter. He has been with them for centuries. As it is, it isn't distrust. It is just edginess. A weariness that they can't get rid of. They were all kind of scared of their little Master. And really they have a good cause. Nobody wants to put the naïve boy on a spot. Or worse, cause him some kind of trauma. They cuddle him, because he requires cuddling. _At least, that's what we believe. _It could come off as overprotective, but really, it is not. _What if it is?_ A traitorous voice intones.

"Do you believe he did something at school? Something drastic to the humans?" Kejouro asks. It isn't exactly troublesome, her Young Master's view on humans. Now that she thinks about it, Kejouro doesn't really know where the Master stands on his viewpoints. _I guessed he's so young I just didn't take his believes to heart. _Tough in the end it all depends on Master Rikuo's feeling on the matter. _Does he like humans? Does he dislike ayakashi? What if he… doesn't even like humans in the first place? _Most youkai won't mind it even if he has accidentally killed a kid. Nevertheless that's a far off scenario? The Master goes to school, so he must at least like them till certain point. If he accidentally killed a classmate, well Lord Gagoze does that all the time.

Personally, Kejouro finds it disgusting, _who in their right mind can torture children as a hobby?_ But everyone is a little nuts around here. Killing children isn't exactly unheard of. The brunet has seen creepier. They are youkai for a reason.

"I am more worried about humans doing something drastic to him." A protective edge takes over the concentric eyes. Yuki Onna is so sweet and small that Kejouro forgets how malicious the snow woman truly is. It may have something to do with the memory of a four-year-old Tsurara arriving to the manor. Kejouro remembers perfectly that day. The child had been barely three feet tall. And while carrying an equally small suitcase, boldly declared her intentions. At the time, they had been to steal a kiss from the Second. _She never quite achieved that, did she?_ Kejouro darkly thinks.

Those beautifully dangerous eyes forbid you from maintaining Yuki Onna's brutal nature in mind. Especially, when the small child that had arrived 20 years ago overlaps with the woman facing her now. "I can't say I am a fan of humans. Short sighted, unappreciative beings." She says and Kejouro agrees. Contrary to many of her housemates, neither she nor Yuki Onna had met Yohime. And what was one woman against millions, anyway? The fact there was one nice human didn't speak for the rest. Every ayakashi knows it.

Still, Yuki Onna has never appreciated Master Rikuo's attendance to school. Kejouro suspects it has plenty to do with the fact she isn't allow to accompany him. Lord Rihan says that his son must build up his independence during those short hours alone. For Yuki Onna, it is tortuous to wait for him everyday. The first few weeks of pre-school had been the worst. The snow girl had fretted relentlessly. Eventually she has come to tolerate the idea, but when things of this nature occur… Kejouro's right to think it's rubbing salt on the wound.

"I use to be human, you know?" Kejouro says and she's surprise to see the kaleidoscopic eyes widened. How is it that they hadn't had this conversation before? Tsurara must be the only one who's clueless about her past. The snow maiden stiffens. Her brows scrunched into a very unflattering expression. Abruptly the bluenette looks terrifically guilty. Were she able to, Kejouro had no doubt the Yuki Onna would be flushed red. She seems genuinely embarrassed and her mouths open to let out a torrent of apologies. Most of them aren't comprehensible and the rest make little more sense.

"I didn't mean it that way," She starts. Pale hands fly incoherently all around. As if trying to appease a non-existent anger. Kejouro has to admit that the girl looks really cute while she panics. She works hard to fight off a snigger. "There must be nice humans out there! But children, well they can be mean! And, Master Rikuo is so sensitive when he's human! And well, since they live so little! You know they are… different than us? They…. Argggh."

Kejouro finally takes pity on the panicking girl, breaking her sentences with laughter. Tsurara is too nice for her own good sometimes. This only reaffirms her latest thoughts. How is she supposed to feel threatened by the girl? The snow woman looks harmless with eyes like dinner plates! It is in order to remember that the Yuki Onna only ever gets serious when it has something to do with the Master. About anything else, she gets flustered too easily. Kejouro smiles her way soothingly. Meaning to say that it's fine. _Tsurara really is a softie._

"I get it Yuki Onna." The Hair Woman says with a smile. The snow maiden lets out the breath she has been holding, looking relieved. "I lived 21 years as a human. I've lived almost four hundred as an ayakashi. I get the errors of their way. I have seen them slaughter, discriminate, and have been about to be killed by humans more than once. They have the same capacity of evil that we do. But, I died at the hands of youkai." Kejouro narrows her eyes at the memory. That one had been a dark miserable day. So, when criticizing them, let's not forget..." At this Kejouro meets Tsurara's eyes for a moment of seriousness. A small trail of fear escapes her grasp. "That we are not much better, nee?" Kejouro smiles.

She attempts to not laugh outright at Tsurara's dumbfounded expression. _Teasing the younglings is so fun today!_ She stands up, heading for the sink once again. This time around, Yuki Onna comes to help. She ties up her kimono's long sleeves, and they settle into their usual routine. Kejouro washes and Tsurara dries while putting the plates away. It brings the older youkai a sense of nostalgia. Remembering the two women with whom she had taken care of the Mansion, those particular memories seem old, from lifetimes ago. Now, it is only Tsurara and Kejouro.

Although Lady Yamabuki helps whenever she can. Usually, she teaches at school. When at home she takes care of Rikuo and the Supreme Commander. Lady Nura is also in charge of preparing all official meetings. Though their number has dwindled down along the years. If the sub commanders meet up thrice a month, it's a fast month. The emblem of the Nura manages to keep most rebels at bay, and night patrolling is done almost everyday. The other woman is another Yuki Onna. And Tsurara is almost a mirror copy of her. Things have never been the same around the mansion since Setsura left. Now, that Kejouro shares many responsibilities with her daughter… She's hard pressed to push down such wistful feelings. It has been more than forty years since the last time she has seen the older Snow Woman. Even for a youkai, especially as young as Kejouro, that's a long time. Though Setsura probably doesn't see it that way. She is at least six hundred years old.

One of the first members of the Nura Clan, her reason for leaving is unknown. Though many speculate it has everything to do with that unusual fight she is said to have had with Lord Rihan. No one knows what had transpired that night. But, Lord Rihan blew up a wing of the mansion. And Setsura left by morning, never to be seen again. The closest thing they've had to news of her was when little Tsurara showed up on their doorstep. Kejouro did not miss how a heaviness was lifted from Rihan's shoulder that day. They were all worry as to her status. These days, not even her own daughter can find her. Though every few years the occasional letter drops by.

"How is your mother, Tsurara?" Kejouro suddenly asks. A part of her realizes the seeming randomness of the question. Tsurara's surprised gaze confirms that she hasn't followed her line of thought. "It's just that you look a lot like her. Doing chores with you, well, it has made me reminisce." The older youkai says softly, finishing with a small laugh. Sometimes, she really misses Setsura. Tsurara's face falls. Kejouro is painfully reminded that if she misses her friend, the girl next to her is missing a mother she barely even knows. What pushed Setsura to give away her daughter? Kejouro has always pondered about it.

"Well, the last I heard of her was in last year's letter. She said that she was fine. Kind of on a road trip, visiting friends." She says. And there's something in her eyes. Isn't she holding that poor teacup too harshly? "Saying she's enjoying the tranquility of old age, though rumors assure me that she hasn't changed at all. The closest she's been to this area is Karasu-Tengu's territory. She likes to go drinking there with his wife, though she never admits it in the letter. I drop by to leave my letters to Nuregarasu often. She makes sure my mother receives them." The Yuki Onna informs her. A part of Kejouro is glad her old friend's doing well. The other part is too aware of the younger girl's bittersweet voice. Sees too easily her unreadable expression, feels truth in her words. A year she had said?

"Oi, Yuki Onna… don't tell me that you…" Kejouro feels like both of them have been skirting around the topic for a long time. Maybe it's time to figure out just what's the true reason for Tsurara's enrollment in the Nura Clan. She can't be okay with her mom leaving her in the care of strangers out of the blue? Not when she has went on to ignore her daughter for twenty years. There is a moment in which none of the girls dares even breathe. Yuki Onna seems sad, but doesn't open her mouth to answer. Kejouro knows it's necessary to have this conversation.

Unnoticed to the frozen girls, Nattō-Kozō and Tofu-Kozō sneak into the kitchen. The bigger youkai were hogging the TV in the living room. The smaller and older pair decided to be smart and use the one in the kitchen. The sound of the TV turning on startles both women. The worried female voice from the news channel breaks the spell of seriousness that had befallen their conversation.

"Oi!" Kejouro says galled. She had been so close into having Tsurara confess and those two clowns just had to interrupt! How is she supposed to approach the subject now? The Yuki Onna's guard is fully on now. She won't slip as easily next time. "What do you think you're doing? This TV isn't meant for you! You are forbidden from being in the kitchen!" Kejouro exclaims. Her mouth closes quickly when she sees her companion expression. Yuki Onna's eyes are wider than she has ever seen them. Fear is shining within them, flowing in overwhelming levels. The young girl is transfixed on the screen. The news channel is still on. Her hands are shaking. One is covering her mouth, stifling a silent scream. Kejouro shivers as the room temperature drops swiftly. Promptly, she deviates her attention to the news channel. Soon, she understands. There has been a cave in at the tunnel. Trapped under it is a school bus from Ukiyoe Primary School. That is…

"The Young Master's school bus! That's why he hasn't come home!" The Hair Woman cries. For a moment she freezes. Her heart stops. What should they do? What if it's already too late? It was almost six! That bus should've arrived here hours ago! What if the Young Master… the Young Master…?

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Nattō-Kozō yells. "That is the Master's bus? He has been missing?" Kejouro has no time to focus on the orange-garbed youkai, before Tsurara's running footsteps snap her out of it. The snow girl has left the premises running quickly. Kejouro rapidly takes off in her search. The Yuki Onna keeps running. She's stumbling into people and crashing into walls. Most youkai realize that something's the matter and follow her. But Kejouro knows. Yuki Onna's focus is in notifying only one person. As she closes in on the Former Commander's room she's screaming.

"Lady Yamabuki! Supreme Commander! Master Rikuo…!" She has finally reached the doors. With a last push Kejouro manages to reach her. There's quite an audience by now. Kubinashi, Aotabo and Kurotabo are among the present. With a single movement the shogi doors open with a bang! Inside are the Supreme Commander and Yamabuki Otome. Both who until that moment had been sipping tea. Now they both look alarm as an out-of-breath Yuki Onna supports herself against the doorway. Kejouro knows that her lack of failing lungs has nothing to do with the running. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears and she's panting.

"Yuki Onna! What is the meaning…?" Lady Yamabuki does not get to finish. In the middle of the statement the Yuki Onna manages to tame her breath long enough to deliver the news. Her entire face twists in agony. "Master Rikuo…!" She gulps. Valiantly, she tries again. Kejouro tries interjecting, but her voice is stuck somewhere on the back of her throat.

"Master Rikuo's bus… Master Rikuo's bus has been in a cave in at the tunnel!" The girl finally manages to cry out. Message delivered, she sinks to her knees crying. Everyone in the vicinity is too stunned to react. Kejouro shares their feeling. What should they do? Is the Master okay? Should they go? Where is Lord Rihan? The Night Parade can't be move without his orders. Kejouro turns her attention to the Former Commander. He is the only one that is able to send a rescue team. Thankfully, he doesn't appear to have lost his head. In that moment, everything is quiet. Nobody moves, nobody breathes. Yuki Onna's anguished has faded to distressed sobs. No one has moved from his or her spot to console her. No one can. A small whistling whimper ceases the spell.

It's from Lady Yamabuki.

Everyone starts to move unanimously. Kurotabo goes to Yuki Onna who cries unabashedly on his chest. The Assassins Monk rubs her head soothingly, while the girl cries. Meanwhile, as if by magic, Kubinashi is kneeling to check on her. Kneeling? But… since when is she on the floor?

"Kino? Are you okay Kino?" Kubinashi's voice breaks a damn within her, and soft tears trail along her cheeks. He embraces her, and she knows she never will quiet feels as safe as she does with him.

"Hey, Hey... It'll be fine now. Don't worry." "We have to go look for him!" Aotabo exclaims, many youkai agree. He turns to the Masters of the House. Yamabuki's face was hidden in the Former Commander's shoulder, silently sobbing. The older youkai is staring at the amassed youkai impassively.

"Former Commander…"

"No one is going anywhere." He says firmly. Many youkai fall into silence. Yamabuki's shoulder shake violently at the statement, gently the Supreme Commander settles a hand over her head. He glares at all the presents. Making most youkai recoiled.

"But the Young Master…!" "Where is the Second?" Weak protest echo around the scene. Everyone is worried, but going against the older youkai is a daunting task. And basically treason. When the head orders, the body follows. With Lord Rihan missing, Nurarihyon is the leader by proxy.

"Supreme Commander…" Kubinashi starts. Though he remains glue to her side. Lord Nurarihyon fears leaks and envelops all present. All youkai fall into silence.

"Need I remind you that my grandson is a youkai? He is perfectly capable to deal with a cave in! Just whom do you think you are underestimating? And what's with this panicking? Are you headless chicken? Because I was pretty sure my son's Parade is made up of ayakashi." Lady Yamabuki straightens her back. She wipes her tears away, with the sleeves with her kimono and stares determinedly ahead. Though her face succumbs to a vulnerable pout every few seconds. "Calm down, already. Rikuo will be fine. My stupid son has already gone in his search. Between the two of them, they will handle anything that must be dealt with." By now, most youkai that lived in the main house have become part of the spectacle. A whispering has become the new background voice. They all look down in varying states of shame. The Young Master was so small… So naive…

"Thank you for your worry." Yamabuki says warmly. Her voice wrapping around each of them, easing them like a mother would calm her crying child. Slowing down the adrenaline racing through their veins. "Seeing you love my son brings immeasurable happiness to my heart. I thank you for taking care of him all this years." The Lady of the House sets her gaze on the present company. "But I must ask something of you. Stop being soft with Rikuo." Her eyes flash. It is the first time in centuries that Yamabuki gives an order, Kejouro recalls. This must be more severe than she knows. Lady Yamabuki rarely gets this serious.

"My son is an ayakashi. I think… I think we have been forgetting. Remember it when he returns. This household needs to stop falling to human influence. We must remember who we are." She says firmly and her visage is magnificent. "Humans aren't the enemy, mark my words. Today, it was simple. Rihan is already dealing with my son. But what of the day when we have a real emergency? What of the times when every second counts? Where is your trust in my son? Frozen, panicked, disorganized, scared. None of you knew what to do…" She reproaches softly, her own eyes meet the floor. Kejouro doesn't miss how Yamabuki knows of her own sins. "If you really love my son, you will quit hiding from him his heritage. Understood?"

"Roger." Came the united reply. Yamabuki smiles, her eyes crinkling. The Former Commander sends a proud look her way. Kejouro drowns in her thoughts. Had the really been too soft on the Young Master? She thinks back to the tenseness she had previously complained about. It wasn't tenseness. It was the youkai holding back comments, suggestions, words and ideas; culture. In fear that they would traumatize the human part of their Master, but by doing that… They have neglected his youkai side. Kejouro meets Kubinashi's eyes. By the look of it, they both had come to the same conclusion. Things have to be rectify from here onwards. They have to change. They are harming their Master. They, in their desire to protect him, have suffocated his growing room. It will no longer take place.

In that moment of reflection, Fate deals a different hand. Where everything falls into place for a different future. Marking the beginnings of a ruling that will surpass everything that came before, all in a different reality. It feels like the word just goes quiet for a moment. Things are being altered every passing second.

Kejouro wishes to fast forward in time and see how it all goes down. Miss Yamabuki's is a dangerous decision. This could go either extremely well or terribly wrong. The Nura Clan's future was on the line. All youkai present have silently agreed to take a moment. They must come to terms with what is being asked of them. Not a second after a voice sends everything into chaos once more.

"Oi, oi… aren't you bastards too quiet?" It is none other than the Young Master himself. The second commander, looking equally confused, walks in behind him. Noise instantly breaks out. Kejouro smiles. Yamabuki has a point. Rikuo is too much like his predecessors. He deserves the same trust they had given them. The loudest among the greeters was definitely Yuki Onna, who valiantly bit back her tears but couldn't help jumping the master.

"Lord Rikuo! I was so worried!" The snow maiden exclaims happily. The confused ayakashi just decides to pat her head. It works. The Yuki Onna smiles at him. Even when the other youkai get close to check him for themselves, the girl stays close by. She will have the toughest time out of all of them. Yuki Onna is the queen when it comes to being overprotective with Lord Rikuo. Perplexed, the young arrival is forced to assure ten times over that yes, he is fine. On the other hand, Lord Rihan goes directly to his wife, probably worried about her serious visage. It is quickly swept away as soon as she crosses words with her husband. For a moment, it is the new arrival that frowns. A glance from Yamabuki leaves him only the option of sighing resignedly. Apparently, Lord Rihan isn't entirely aware of his wife's proclamation. As youkai after youkai talks to Rikuo it takes mere minutes for the volatile youngster to get fed up.

"Why are you all so worried today?" He inquires bewildered. By his frown, he has become exasperated from the interrogation about his health. The addressed ayakashi just stare at him blankly. Did he think that almost being crushed by a bridge wasn't a great deal? If that's the case, they had really being underestimating their Master.

"Master. We heard about the cave in… So we were worried!" Explains Karasu-Tengu. Disconcert staining his voice. The small tengu flies from his position next to the Supreme Commander. Instead he settles to levitate next to Rikuo. "It was confirmed that the bus you frequently take from school was trapped under a fallen bridge. We knew that Lord Rihan was on his way, and that you'd be able to deal with it fine." The tengu continues. Oblivious to Master Rikuo's obscuring expression. _Don't tell me…_ _That Master wasn't…_

"We are all very glad you're fine." Karasu-Tengu finishes. Many of the surrounding youkai agree. Nods and words in accordance fly over the room. It wasn't everyday they get such a scare. But it takes only seconds to see the shadow covering their Master's eyes. Kejouro's locates Rihan and by his tight expression… It confirms her doubts. Somehow, Master Rikuo had not been in the cave-in. The one's trapped in there under the bridge… were his classmates! But the other youkais have yet to figure it out. They stare between themselves confusedly. What has gotten their Master in such a mood? Nurarihyon looks from Rihan to Rikuo and seems to draw the connection…

"Oi, Rikuo… Don't tell me that you…" He is cut mid sentence by Rikuo's murderous expression. Worry and guilt are swimming and swirling in his crimson orbs. Fear emanates indiscriminately from his body. All of them, Tsurara included, are force to take a step back. "What cave-in?" He asks. For a moment, no one dares answer.

* * *

_Dodge. Run. Dodge. Jump back. Dodge. Get down!_ A bit of breath escapes her suddenly as Keikain Yura's chest meets the floor in one swoop movement. _That's going to leave a bruise._ Over her downed figure a slash of lightning passes, white hot and deadly. It fries the space her head had been occupying. Reflexively, Yura's body rolls out of the way as her enemy digs a spear into the place her stomach was supposed to be. It cracks the concrete of the Kyoto streets spectacularly. _That would've hurt._

The spear glows as the youkai lets a lightning current flow through it. _And that would've definitely killed me._ Getting quickly to her feet. Yura is fast into putting some distance between the silver eyes being and her. The fact it could transfer its lightning into the weapon shows the youkai's level. This isn't a small fry. This guy's dangerous. And despite not wanting to think it, the black haired girl knows that he just may surpass her in strength. _I'm outmatched…_

Yura looks for its weakness. Only the trained eye of an onmyouji, or another youkai, can do such a task. For most, humans they look invincible no matter how weak the ayakashi may be. Such is the power of fear. The first rule is simple and pretty obvious. Never be afraid. Never. It is literally feeding your enemy while you're fighting.

Her current enemy is some kind of small oni. Small for a youkai that is, the thing still has two heads on the ten-year-old. It is completely black. Well, mostly black. From its cloth and skin down to its boots. The shadow look is assassinated by his shocking head of silver hair that has touches of bright pink around and finishing the appearance is the previously mentioned silver eyes.

Okay, he is an elemental youkai that uses lightning. His only known weapon is the spear he's trying to stab into her. Plus, he doesn't seem too bright. All in all, he relies on brute strength. Data processed, now, she's in a disadvantage when it comes to size. So she should focus on long-range attacks. Yura needs time and the youkai knows it. It doesn't stills or gives her anything that can be considered breathing room. He tries to attack her again and Yura doesn't have battle plan. Before she knows it, she's dodging the youkai again. _It is getting faster._ Or more like impatient. It doesn't seem as willing to play around with her anymore. _That's… not good._ _C'mon think something up!_

"Come now, little girl! I'll show you to not wander Kyoto at night!" It cries. Yura thinks it's pathetic, but her smugness is debatable when she is currently engage in fierce combat. And she may not be losing yet, but she sure as hell ain't winning either. The thought is particularly ironic. Since Yura's pretty sure she is in over her head. As ridiculous and cheesy as he sounds, the youkai is no pushover. "You're liver belongs the youkai by Daikuro!"

_ What type of name is that?_ Yura scoffs. She's getting tire with all threats that go her liver's way. Ikigimo was truly disgusting. Dozens of onmyouji die everyday due to youkai's desire for it. Not to mention babies and women. "Come, Tanrou!" Yura pulls from her clutch one seemingly random piece of paper. The ofuda flies steadily as it progressively sets into flames. As the sunset colors of them succumb to an icy blue, a great white wolf emerges from within them. Tanrou wastes no time into head-butting the youkai. Enemy distracted, Yura gives her strategy some though. Though her brown eyes remain firmly set on the black being. She needs water. Water beats lightning. There is no way Tanrou can beat that thing. Summoning Rokuson, Yura pulls out a different type of holy paper. She begins chanting. Praying that she won't mess up the words.

"May the tides of rightness descend upon you/As the shower of the heavens soaks your bones/For your sins to be extorted by divine will/Impure soul, be now gone!" Three floating papers stop motionless in front of her. In that moment, she calls Tanrou back. The once-wolf floats harmlessly to the ground. Now back to being a simple piece paper. Rokuson gallops to her side. Abandoning the clashing with Daikuro. It wouldn't do leave herself wide open. As expected, the youkai runs towards her at full speed, but stops to examine the floating papers. _Not as dumb as you look._

"Kami hear my prayers! Purge! Expunge!" At first, the papers made a beeline for the youkai before falling to the ground halfway, creating a harmless poodle between the two combatants. Momentarily, no one moves. Yura grits her teeth, body tense. She doesn't show any weakness, but both of them know. The onmyouji flinches when the youkai bursts out laughing. She grumbles under her breath. "Rokuson…!" Before the order can be delivered, the deer poofs away. Yura pales. Raising her view to meet the youkai's victorious eyes.

"No…" she whispers. "This cannot be happening…!" She backs away. Knowing she should run, but she can't. "I don't want to die!" She cries desperately and the sick bastard rejoices. He's laughing in mirth at her grief. Drunk on the thought of her imminent demise. "Nice try, brat! I was worried there for a second!" Daikuro laughs uproariously. Brandishing his spear as he strolls her way. Slowly and deliberately, meaning to torture her psyche. He has won, why should he hurry? "Now, I think I'll be getting that liver! Your spiritual power is really high. I will become very powerful thanks to you!"

A small splash is heard. Daikuro has stepped into the puddle. He looks down. "What was this suppose to do anyway?" When he looks up. Yura is standing up. Two fingers positioned in her mouth and smirk wide. "Why don't I show you? Die!" She yells. And the youkai understands a second too late. The seemingly harmless puddle, turns into water chains. They reach for him, wrapping around him like a boa constrictor would his prey. Daikuro panics. And it is his fear that seals the deal. Yura smiles as the chains tighten around the youkai. Daikuro attempts to use his spear, but it clatters innocuously to the floor. "

Weren't you going to eat my liver? I don't feel fear while looking at you. Those chains will eradicate you, you know?" Yura taunts mercilessly. It's a lie, that's a simple subjugation technique. But the girl needs for the demon to panic. He does not disappoint. In his desperation, he activates his fear and succeeds in frying himself to death. The chains fall to the ground. Dissolving into a puddle once again. Next, is Yura who falls to the floor wheezing. That had been the fifth tonight. She's exhausted. Her phone shows that it's almost two in the morning. It's time to go back. Her bed sounds like paradise right about now. But before that, she throws a match onto the body and sees it burn away. It wouldn't due for someone to find it.

The ten-year-old is beyond drained. She hadn't slept more than three hours last night due to a fight that prolonged. That one had been close. Her ankle still hurt from the faint she had pulled off. Thankfully, she isn't that far from home. For a moment she's so tired… that she entertains the thought of just walking home. But that would just take longer, and she has to settle down to sleep. There is school tomorrow. Despairingly, she calls upon the white wolf. It may have been her hunger, her frustration or her sleep but the return to the Keikain Manor seems repetitive and eternal. When she finally devises the gates they appear much more of a godsend that they should. Tanrou runs past a couple of onmyouji. All as evenly tire as her and in their way back home as well. On the gates are several other onmyouji. Between them is none other than the gentle Akifusa. They are taking roll call. A measure of ensuring every onmyouji dispatched makes it back home. As she withdraws Tanrou, the shikigami goes away in a poof. Yura lands gracefully on the ground.

"Oh, Yura!" Akifusa startles her from behind. Yura balks. This night hunting always leaves her jumpy. "Sorry, sorry." He apologizes easily. Yura twists in order to send a smile his way. He sees him cross out something from the list he's holding, most probably her name. "How was your night?" He asks conversationally and Yura is dumbfounded at his sunny disposition. Why was he so happy? It was close to three in the morning. He would probably remain here until dawn. Logarithmic Duty sucks. "Infinitely long." Yura says. "What has my brother in such a good mood?" She inquires perplexed. There is just no way someone can be that joyful so early in the morning.

"I am getting the week off after today. Vacations in order to train swordsmanship. I am leaving towards the north in order to be apprentice to a sword master over there." He says cheerily. His red eyes – which Yura adores – crease in a smile. _Oh, I would be excited too._

"Congratulations! I'm really glad for you." Yura says smiling. And she really is. Akifusa has an obsession with swords and is really competitive. Few people in the clan reach him to even his toes. The fact that someone can teach him to be better is pretty exciting. But another side of her wonders why a training trip is counted as a vacation. The Keikain's militaristic regimen would kill them one day. Despite her thoughts she keeps a straight face. Complaining wouldn't get her anywhere. It was all for the people of Kyoto.

"Has my brother arrived?" She asks. Ryuuji can take care of himself, the younger sibling knows. Still, it doesn't harm to ask. Akifusa nods, while scanning the crowd and jutting down the arrivals.

"Yes, he was here around half an hour ago." He excuses himself to continue working. With a final wave Yura leaves, eager to shower and sleep. The path to the Main House isn't long. But despite the amount of people arriving at this time, it is hauntingly dark. If the girl weren't so use to the darkness she wouldn't have been able to make her way through.

She hates nighttime, and all the blackness it dawdles along. No matter what anyone said. Seals were breakable. And the rock-made trail was sided by trees. Yura's mind kept on imagining a youkai jumping out to ambush her. It is the same feeling she has every night. The same fears that always trouble her. No matter what, she can't get rid of them. It's awful being so constantly in a state of full awareness._ I feel like I'm about to be killed every single second. I'm… kinda tired of being so jumpy all the time._ Most nights she couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. Yura does not feel safe until reaching her room, with seals made by her. If they were to be broken, she would be notified.

After a minute of walking, she's entering her key on the door. At her arrival lights turn on. Briefly they are a cause of alarm, but Yura recognizes her mother's tired face. Nadeshiko smiled at her kid. The relief in it drowns all the wrinkles and bags under her eyes. Yura feels a sliver of pain infiltrate her heart. She always thinks of her mother, who sits worried at home. Fretting over the well being of her two exorcist children. Yura imagines it must be particularly terrifying after the accident with her father more than twelve years ago. Her mother doesn't talk about it, but Ryuuji does. He never misses a chance to curse ayakashi. He had taught Yura everything she knows. But secretly, Yura can't help the frigid realization that she can't feel pain for a thing she's never known. After all, she never met her dad. For reason's unknown she just doesn't hold a personal vendetta against youkai. She finds them evil and necessary to kill. But she does not share her brother's burning hate.

"I'm home, Mom." She calls out softly. Wanting to ease that shadow out of her mother's eyes but knowing that every night, Nadeshiko waits for someone else other than her children. She waits for someone that never returned. Yura feels like she will never fill that gap, and it bothers her. She wants to be what her mother needs, but her presence can never quite erase the hole left by the man she never knew.

"Yura," She breathes out softly. In a beat, Nadeshiko is hugging her tightly. Yura allows herself to melt into the embrace. This late arrivals are the only times where her mom gives love so freely. Usually, she's very supercilious. Heart locked tightly. No pain, but no love either. She's cold and demanding. Judging her kid's progress with a critical eye. Like Ryuuji, her mother has a vendetta against youkai. So gigantic that it dwarfs her own son's rage. Youkai had taken the love of her life, the father of her children. Leaving her widowed and pregnant. Yura tries not to, but a part of her always feels sorry for her mom.

Yura hasn't really understood the vindictive nature that plagued her exorcist teaching. With Nadeshiko it wasn't about protecting Kyoto, it was about killing as many youkais as possible. Her mother taught her to kill ayakashi. And so every night, Yura goes and kills ayakashi. It was pretty simple. Yura has followed that chain of command down to a T during her life. Her mom lets her go. Wordlessly, turning around in the direction of the bedroom, they walk together in silence through the halls of the mansion. Even here, Yura feels eerie and vulnerable.

"How many?" Yura succeeds in suppressing her jump. Something she attains by having being expecting the question. Her mother always, _always _asks.

"Five." Yura says proudly. Her mother laughs. Chin tilted high and without sparing Yura even a glance.

"It was a slow night I see." She says nonchalantly. Yura grits her teeth, carefully hiding the hurt she feels at the statement. _Don't get angry, don't get angry... _This happens often, and every single time her mother's dismissal bothers her.

"It was not, mother." Yura replies testily. Blood boiling. Why was her mother never pleased? No matter what Yura does, for her mother only exterminating ayakashi would be enough. Yura muses sometimes about her mother's behavior. As she gets older that weirdly awkward glint in her mother's eyes makes more and more sense. It was a sick thirst that was unquenchable. A psychotic streak that is too worrisome to ignore. It was a need for revenge, for complete obliteration. Her father's death had affected Nadeshiko the most. Natsume had taken a part of his wife with him to the grave. Among them were her rationality, her capacity for love and most probably, her sanity.

"Five is nothing compare to the millions out there" Is all she bites back. With that and an angry twist from her mother's braid, she starts walking towards her room, leaving Yura standing in front of hers. _Goodnight to you too, mom._ Yura thinks bitterly. When she enters the room it seems that heaviness sets in her bones. She'll regret it tomorrow but she'll forego the shower. _I'm just too tired…_ The next day she couldn't remember how she even reached the futon.

* * *

Kubinashi had pieced it together before the Young Master had revealed it. Still, it is a bit shocking. For some reason or other, Master Rikuo had decided today of all days to walk home out of the blue. Consequentially, no one had noticed his tardy appearance or lack of it for that matter. Then, Master Rihan quietly leaves to search for him. The house hears of the cave-in, things go crazy. Everyone panics, subordinates – him included – are driven to the edge of treason, the girls are crying, and Miss Yamabuki decides it to be the perfect time to deliver the news that Rikuo is to be treated like any other youkai child. In that moment, the youkai were blanketed with a faux sense of calm.

So obviously, Master Rihan and Master Rikuo appear. Bringing pandemonium along with them. Not only perfectly is the Young Master perfectly fine, but also completely unaware of the danger he had narrowly escaped. The concern now is with the Young Master's predicament in mind. His friends –or Kubinashi at least assumes for them to be friends– are trapped, possibly dead, under a tunnel. To say the air was suffocating was an understatement. Kubinashi's brown eyes focus on his leader. Kubinashi pointlessly processes that the Second is still in human form. His golden eyes though, look correspondingly hazardous. Master Rihan is watching his son intently, as he stands alone in an improvised circle. At Master Rikuo's arrival, the surrounding youkai had progressively surrounded him. At the initial lost of control which had taken the form of a dangerously powerful barricade of wispy smoke, they had wisely taken a step back. Now, they remain what was hopefully a secure distance away, which was the mere couple of meters that the hall provided.

When another wave of fear escapes the boy. The Second disappears and reappears next to him. Hand on his shoulder. Master Rikuo's head snaps in his father's direction. He's not crying, as Kubinashi expects. But he does notices that his crimson eyes are alternating from their natural crimson to their proxy of black. _Is he… struggling for control? Could it be that his halves are having differing opinions on how to handle the situation? _Master Rihan looks him straight in the eye. Father and son have an unspoken conversation. By some reason that Kubinashi does not get, the changing eyes stops. The apprehension leaves his master like the water of a river reaching the ocean. Liberation all the dangerous rapids and waterfalls it had along the way into the sea. Becoming part of something so much bigger than its own journey. The Master looks his father in the eye, eyes determined.

"So, what's your plan, Rikuo?" For the way he asks, Rihan already has a pretty good idea of the answer. Kubinashi does as well. The blond has no doubt that the Young Master's heart will go out to his defenseless classmates. It seem the Night Parade will be digging out school children tonight. But, it is too soon for Master Rihan to give the order. (Not that he can't order them around in his current form.) But the Second will most probably give Rikuo the chance to take the reins. At least for tonight. The blond rises to his feet from the floor. Today will be historical. Kubinashi's blood boils with the excitement. Unknowingly, all youkai internally prepare. They are clearly going out tonight. Even if it is to save humans, having Master Rikuo guide them will be an adventure all on its own.

"Stay here and await news." The young boy answers simply. He smiles easily at his father. Enjoying the raging expressions and baulks. No one had been expecting that. _He's not going to help them?_ Kubinashi notices that not even Rihan had expected it. The only person who does not appear baffled is the Supreme Commander. Though with so many centuries on his shoulders, the Neckless Youkai doubts nothing ever surprises him any more. The old man is coolly sipping his tea. His hand has migrated from her daughter-in-law's head to her shoulder. He squeezes it mildly, prodding her to silence. All the while, he's analyzing his grandson with scrupulous judgment from the corner of his eyes. Many youkai do a double take. The Master just looks around, daring them to reply, to question his decision.

"Isn't that your bus? Your classmates are there, aren't they, Rikuo?" Nurarihyon challenges. Expression set in stones. His eyes are narrowed and they betray nothing to any of the present. Why is the Former Commander interested so suddenly on the Young Master's well being? And why was the Young Master so calm? Hadn't he been almost panicking before?

"Yes, they are. Kana's there too." Rikuo's eyes held an unreadable emotion at the name. It may have been love or it might have been hate, but it is something. Something meaningful. Kubinashi just can't quiet place it. No one fully gets the meaning behind the name. Most probably no one ever will. _Kana? Is she a friend of Master Rikuo? _He sends Kino a questioning look. She looks evenly confused. All around youkai are waiting for their Master to finish answering. The pregnant silent seems to encourage the boy. With a bitter smile he begins.

"She… she was going to be my… You know what? It doesn't matter." He cuts himself off. A flash of inky black skulks in his eyes. Human side threatening control under the emotion packed situation. It is a pretty weird feeling. Knowing something really big is happening but having no idea what it is. _It is the first time the human half demands control. Just who is that girl? For her to be able to bring forth such a side to the Young Master... _Lord Rikuo manages to control the situation quickly enough so that few youkai even notice.

"They have been in a cave-in. A perfectly mundane situation, no supernatural influence involved." He explains as he walks towards his parents. Almost pensively, he takes a sit next to the Second. He catches his audience's eyes before following up his thoughts. "The police can more than deal with the issue. Their excavators and organized rescue teams may be even faster than us. Humans do not require our help, not this time around. It's true that they're my classmates. But in the best-case scenario, they are unconscious. Soon to be rescue since the cave in was quiet a while ago. Worst-case scenario, they either died immediately or have suffocated to death. In both cases to mobilize you is inconvenient. I will not lead a Night Parade when it will do more harm than good."

Regardless of the wisdom in his words, the Young Master's voice speaks volumes of his feelings on the matter. Of his frustration, and the fact that not all of him was agreeing with the decision of not interfering. There comes a moment in which Kubinashi can only stare. Since when had their Master become so mature? Kubinashi feels like he's never truly opened his eyes before, and now he can see how truly incredible Master Rikuo is. He truly is the son of Lord Rihan. A laughing pair spectacularly murders the moment. Both the Former and the Second Commander are chuckling mirthfully. Yamabuki Otome hides her own giggling behind an elegant kimono sleeve. Lord Rihan settles a hand over his child's head. Master Rikuo doesn't seem as thrilled at the mocking as his dad. If you look closely enough, Kubinashi could swear he is pouting.

"Now, now Rikuo don't go acting all cool and stuff." He laughs. The comment makes the boy in question redden. A sight that is unheard of. In the face of embarrassed blushing, the Former Commander doesn't lose a chance to tease his grandson by himself. Taking a sip of his tea, he chortles merrily.

"Look at him blush!" He points out, almost childishly. Which only helps making the flush darken. This time around Kubinashi does laughs. Even though he can't rationalize why is it he finds it funny. There really isn't anything particularly hilarious about the statement. Yet, the image of a blushing Night Master just seems so ludicrous. One cannot help but crack a smile or giggle blatantly. It was a sight he hadn't believed he'd ever see. The bout of joy that had ensued comes to an end with two arrivals. Mokugyo-Daruma and Gyuuki aren't a rare vision in the Nura Home. Their severe, emotionless expressions aren't at all worrying. The full-blown frown and grim appearances on the other hand are perturbing. Their arrival brings with them a sense of seriousness that even the smallest of youkai feels. In a matter of seconds the enclosing area falls silent.

_Today has been a rollercoaster, from silence to chaos back to silence, back to chaos. And now? What possibly could have happened now?_ Both youkais bow to the family of four. Finishing the hasty courtesy they straighten. _Do they seem… jumpy?_ They appear to be urgently in relaying the unfortunate news that they're sure to be about to deliver. Both pairs of eyes are set on Master Rikuo. As if they couldn't quite figure out what he was doing there. _That's weird. Where else should the Young Master be?_ It takes some thinking but it comes together. _Could they have heard about the cave in as well?_

"Second," Mokugyo-Daruma addresses. The man in question locks eyes with him. The mouth-less youkai doesn't wait for the coming question. He instead continues his previous thought. "Lord Gyuuki and myself have to inform you of a case of treason. Our suspicions have been confirmed today. Lord Gagoze attempted murder a high ranking figure in the Nura Clan." The accusation is made firmly and without preamble. No dilly dallying or softening the treacherous update. He didn't seem bothered but once again. A good youkai could be dying on the inside and nobody should know. That's why he's a good youkai.

"What do you mean by that?" The question doesn't come from the Current Head. It is the Nura Clan's founder who has apparently been shaken by the news. His clear golden eyes do not resemble lightning only in color. For the moment, they are equally ferocious and storm bringing_. Lord Gagoze was part of Lord Nurarihyon's original Night Parade, a pretty high-ranking sub commander. That means he was good friend with the Commander. To think he has committed treason…_ While Kubinashi ponders the two arrivals in turn present their proof.

"My lord, you are aware of Gagoze's unquenchable thirst for the Supreme Commander position. He almost lost it when the Second inherited and he sees the same bleak future for himself with Lord Rikuo. Mokugyo-Daruma and myself have been keeping tabs on him through the years. He finally played his cards today." Gyuuki retells. Lord Rihan's eyes narrowed, but there's a sudden softness to Nurarihyon's shoulders. Like he has been in a battle and he has just finally being defeated. He looks like his worst fears have turned into a reality.

"What is the proof then? Who has he attempted to murder?" The Second inquires. Eyes skim over both figures. As if to assure it is not one of them. He seems regal, with a soft expression. He isn't mad or worried, but he's missing his distinct carefree air. A tiny hand on his shoulders offers support. _Lady Yamabuki truly is an amazing wife_. The Flower Youkai is already working on soothing her husband's pains. Despite the fact that he doesn't admits it to himself to even have them. Her other hand rests gently over the Former Commander's. He seems even more unmoved. The Supreme Commander does not move the limb. Expected or not, showing it or not, treason is treason. And being betrayed hurts. Power has nothing to do with it, and Yamabuki appears to know it as well.

"The attempted murder was towards Master Rikuo. The bus he frequented was purposely set in an accident in order to kill him indirectly. Our sources inform that he is on his way to the sight in order to confirm his demise. We were coming to inform you of the danger only to find the Young Master here. Has the matter being dealt with already?" Mokugyo-Daruma relays. He seems disgusted and cold. Distant. Explaining everything efficiently and without demur. The information shocks all the presents. No one misses the cruel irony of it. If the situation was even slightly less serious, the poetic ring to it would have made more than a few laugh. As it is, no one even cracks a smile.

Many heads turn in Master Rikuo's direction. But instead of portraying anger, the red eyes are wide in fear. Pale skin remains unchanged because the ashen tone it holds can't possibly go any paler. In that moment, the sought after control collapses and the Young Master transforms. His hair shortens and goes completely black, his eyes do as well. And the skin flushes as it acquires a more healthy looking tan. His teeth grit together in anger. _Since when has the human form ever being this pig headed? Since when does it wrestle for control?_ No one comments at the lack of composure. The now human Master maintains his straight posture, ignoring his appearance.

"So, it is safe to believe that he attempts to assassinate Rikuo in order to be seen as a pliable candidate?" Yamabuki Otome's sweet visage will never make her seem terror inducing or dangerous, not in the traditional sense. The smile she has in place while stating Gagoze's motives is more than a little unnerving. A cause of unease all by itself. What Yamabuki's fear has holds so much more depth than that. It is the fact that she doesn't look powerful, and you know she is not powerful. You feel like you're drowning anyways. Yamabuki is so gleeful while talking to you when mad that you just wish she were shouting at you. Because an ear off would be hilarious compare to what she'll have in store for you. Kubinashi trembles, knowing of that silent rage from experience. He still does not understand how Lord Rihan survives to see another sunshine sometimes.

"Yes," Gyuuki ascertains with a nod of his head. He is the only youkai able to ignore the fear innocuously hanging in the air. "He deliriously believes that by eliminating the direct heir, he will be seen as the obvious choice." A palm slams loudly against the floorboard. It trails back to Lord Rihan. He's smirking maliciously. His naturally carefree amethyst eyes have lost all slackness. His typical smirk is no longer lax and playful. Its appearance now defines a different meaning. The cocky grin shows the appearance of a hunter. Of a General eager to head into battle with his squad.

"Oh so he think that, does he?" He laughs. Many grins appear along the crowd, eagerness and restlessness. Today is a full night, and it has nothing to do with the moon. Kubinashi feels his own lips curl into a smirk. Unintentionally, his fingers wrap around the threads kept in his pockets. He lazily wraps them around his fingers. _It has been a long time since I've had to really use them. Hopefully, the Gagoze Faction will be more entertaining than the average youkai. _Excitement is quickly sizzling in the room. Blood thirst is in the air, in their veins and in their eyes. Everyone is more than ready for a hunt. Especially one meant to dismembered a traitor. Revenge is a sweet dish, almost as sweet as blood.

"We'll show him all about how wrong he is to even consider so." The words reek of dark promise. Despite the entire running around and babysitting that Kubinashi does. Even when, most days, his commander is an irresponsible bastard. In the face that, most times, the Second ignores his duties by doing what he pleases when he pleases. Moments like this remind Kubinashi of why it is that such a lazy man is their leader. Because when it counts he's the first to show the courage needed. Rihan is strong and zealous. No one wants to mess with his underlings. Not when he will die if that means living just long enough to see you pay for your crimes.

"You're not going." Another voice intervenes. This family shows that truly the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It shows in the fear clashing with the Second Commander's, curling around it as if meaning to strangle the barely there smoke. It isn't surprising when it is the Former Commander who rises to his feet. After all, all bases to Lord Rihan's tricks come from Lord Nurarihyon himself. He is the one who voices the disagreement. It leaves many lost in bewilderment. Lord Rihan turns to face his sire. A concealed frown mingles with his features.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I'm going. Someone's gotta teach that bastard some manners. Especially for when it comes to dealing with my son. Just who does that guy thinks he is?" Rihan expression is as thunderous as Kubinashi has ever seen it. His anger though, isn't directed towards the Supreme Commander. It's to some faraway figure that no one can currently see. Gagoze has it coming to him. He may as well consider himself dead already. _Thankfully this revelation came before the Young Master decided to take us to rescue his friends. For all he is a vile traitor, Gagoze still is a fearsome youkai. I don't know if the Master could handle him… Maybe this is how things are meant to be._

"Yeah, and I will." _What!_ The Supreme Commander hasn't leaded the Night Parade in centuries. For him to declare that he will now… "Gagoze was my subordinate. I knew from day one he was too greedy when it came to power, too ambitious for his own good and for my own as well. But I like all my subordinates, and I allowed myself to let the issue rest." The commander's eyes are hard and steady. For a moment, Kubinashi swears that he no longer has the appearance of an old man. Bald and wrinkled, at first glance defenseless. In truth he looks every bit they way he looked three hundred years ago when the Neckless youkai met him. Young, regal, powerful… Magnificent, like the Lord of Pandemonium should. The mere presence sends chills down his back, though the blond refuses to show them.

"You have not being Supreme Commander for a while Dad. I will lead them. My son was to be killed. Revenge must be attain, and it will be by my hands." The younger commander says impassively. At some point, they are both standing less than four feet apart. Kubinashi knows that Rihan will not bow down on this matter. He's too prideful, just like his dad. This would be resolve in a battle. Hopefully it will be no more than verbal. _We're losing time. Every second Gagoze could be escaping!_ _Foiling his plans before he hears of his status as a traitor is essential. Otherwise he'll just run and we'll have to go out of the city to hunt him._

"Do not get cocky with me, brat. I taught you everything you know." The Nurarihyon says galled. "I will be taking over, if only for tonight." He enforces his statement allowing black tendrils of fear to envelope the room. The Second doesn't miss a beat without following. Kubinashi sees Yamabuki Otome backing away. Not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Kejouro grabs his hand and pulls him back as well. A move made to endorse her calm of mind more than his safety. This isn't good. Things are getting out of control fast. If those two start going at it no one will be able to stop them. Gagoze will get away. As they both stand in the middle of the room, everyone else hangs around in the hall. The opened shogi doors act as theatre curtains and in that dramatic moment it all seems part of some elaborate play. One more scene in a random author's imagination. The pressure being release is harsh but not hurtful. They aren't taking this standoff seriously. Not yet at least.

"None of you are going anywhere, cause the one who's dealing with Gagoze is me." The Night Rikuo would have looked silly making such a proclamation. His Day form looks outright ridiculous. His tiny frame suddenly appears between the two facing youkai with all the calmness as if he had been there all along. _Where did he come from? _If this startles the two, they make a good job of not showing it. Their fears reel back to hang around each of them. Probably, for them to not harm the young one accidentally. "Rikuo, this is older than you." Nurarihyon says warningly. Clearly, any jovial tolerance for his grandson has taken a temporary leave. His fear is coating his surroundings and his sun colored eyes shine in challenge. The Former Commander doesn't spare the raven a glance. Preferring to glare in his son's direction.

"Rikuo, this is no longer your issue. I will be dealing with that particular idiot." The way he looks at his father makes the statement a tastelessly disguised gibe. _Lord Rihan is really mad. That's… not good._ Shadows make home in the Young Master's face as he looks down, his fist are hanging around his waist. Knuckles white in fury. Though, not sure, Kubinashi thinks he sees him trembling.

"Gagoze has probably killed my friends and my future wife!" The Young Master finally explodes. _Future wife? That must be Kana! _Kubinashi connects quickly. The Young Master has a crush, apparently, on a human. _How typical. For this family at least._ "I don't care who's subordinate he is or was. Or how responsible you feel for his actions. The only one who has to feel any kind of responsibility for his sins is that bastard himself." Kubinashi has to admit that for being four feet tall, Master Rikuo makes a good job at looking impossibly intimidating. It is nowhere near enough for scaring the Nura Clan's leaders, but it is a fair try.

"I am not asking you permission to go deal with him. I am informing you, that as your direct heir I will be going to kill him. With or without Night Parade to follow me." He says firmly. Black eyes narrowed to slits. It is an outstandingly bold declaration. And most probably a bluff. He cannot possibly deal with an undetermined number of enemies by himself. He knows it. Lord Rikuo has truly grown up while they weren't looking. How appropriate. "While you two are discussing this, that guy gets closer and closer to the accident site. He could be killing survivors!" He sounds galled and displease. Apparently, the Young Master isn't thrilled at the sudden childishness of his predecessors. With the angry proclamation he sparks a silent exchange between Lady Yamabuki, her husband and her father-in-law. Their eyes are jumping between them and the young Rikuo. Minutes pass.

_Are they… really thinking about this? _Sending the Young Master to complete such a mission. But… he's too young and that will be a real youkai battle! They cannot be even contemplating this. Their Master is not ready to take such responsibility. He had let excitement cloud his judgment previously but now, when both previous commanders were willing to go… It just seems preposterous to send the inexperience heir to battle one of the Clan's oldest youkais. Kubinashi meets Kino's eye. She's unusually relaxed. In fact, there's a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Kino," He whispers softly. "Don't tell me you think the Young Master leading us is a good idea?" Kino looks at him with a knowing eye and a slightly annoyed frown.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She answers back. Keeping her voice as low as possible to not disturb the silence in the air.

"He's too young, Lord Rikuo isn't ready!" Kubinashi logically says. _Why doesn't Kino understand such a simple concept? _

"We are not to decide that, Kubinashi." She says wisely and Kubinashi finally understands. In the end Yuki Onna isn't the only one who will have issued with letting go. After her, it is Kubinashi who is assigned babysitting the Young Master the most. _I may have grown too accustomed to thinking of him as a child._ "Growing room, remember?" She smiles. _She's really beautiful._ Years ago Kubinashi always reproach himself for the comments, but he has grown use to their randomness through the years. He blames it on her for being so sweet and pretty.

"I'm leaving! I am not waiting for you to make up your minds anymore!" The Young Master's anger takes to words. And as he is stomping in the direction to the gardens the surrounding youkais open a trail for him to leave. Unknown to Rikuo, his appearance returns to his previous form. All the youkai's eyes though, are settle on the older Master. Waiting for their orders.

With a sigh, Lord Rihan nods. It is a simple order. Go.

And so the Young Master is joined in his walk towards the streets of Tokyo, leading the Night Parade for the first time.

* * *

Kana isn't going to be his wife, Rikuo decided. She is still his friend, his best friend. Gagoze is too close. Too close, in fact. His hand reminds Rikuo of a raptor bird's claws. It is grabbing the brunet's face. The hold is no doubt the cause for the tears that stream her face. She's scared. As much as his heart only wants to leap and rescue her, it can shove it. Rikuo has lots of people's life on him today. He has to keep his head, and overview his surroundings. It had taken some time to enter the cave that has form due to the collapse bridge. They had been able to locate some survivors, but there have been many cars in which passengers were crushed. Rikuo had feared the yellow bus they were looking for would be one of those. But next to many rocks and completely turn to its side lay the vehicles. Next to window was Kana being accosted by Gagoze. Blurrily, Rikuo can see the other kids inside. The entire group pretty banged up, but apart from some lying around unconscious none of them seems to be dead.

_Good._

_**I may dislike them, but I don't want them to die. Especially not Kana. **_The Gagoze faction is piling rocks on the side facing the rescue teams. In order for them to not reach the clearing of rubble in which they were right now. They have their backs open.

"They are not expecting for us to have dug from the end of the tunnel instead of from where it starts." Kubinashi voices Rikuo's thoughts aloud. The blond already has his red threats out. _**I wonder what those do. Now that I think about it, I don't seem to know about any of their fears. Except for the vague understanding I have of Yuki Onna's and Kuro's. **_

"Then we're a surprise attack. That's good." Rikuo tries to concentrate. He'll be the one giving out these orders one day. It is beneficial to learn tactic soon rather than later. It is hard when he can see Kana being played with from the corner of his eye. "I would suggest dividing us in teams." The black clad assassin is at the head of the operation with Aotabo. Natural, since they are the Nura Clan's Assault Captains. It was previously agree that for experience's sake, he would be taking over planning. Surrounding Rikuo is both monks, Kubinashi, Kejouro, Kappa and Yuki Onna. All are looking a weird kind of gleeful. Which the Young Master cannot remember ever seeing before.

"We require a minimum of 4 teams. One to deal with Gagoze, one to rescue the children, and two large ones to secure an exit way, and deal with the Gagoze faction." Kappa explains, raising a webbed hand. _**I didn't know he was such a good strategist.**_ Rikuo is realizing many things from his subordinates that he had overlooked before. _**What type of leader am I? **_

_We have been blind a long time._ His human side adds his two cents. He's the most worried about Kana out of the two of them. But it all comes down to the heart his youkai side is learning to abhor. His human heart causes him to snap too easily. Just thinking about Gagoze makes his blood boil. And even though he's not an expert, Rikuo is aware that a collected mind is a requirement to win any battle. His human heart will not allow that. _Is your heart truly a burden?_

"With Lord Gagoze will go Master Rikuo, Yuki Onna and I won't let anybody else get close to him. The Location and Rescue will have to deal with humans so that team should go the most normal looking of us. I think it should be Kejouro and… Kurotabo?" Ao introduces the first two teams, while Kurotabo nods. He can relent fighting today to help his Master's friends. His main purpose is saving children after all. He and Kejouro go to the rest of the Parade and pick a group of normal looking or funny looking youkai. The ones they think will not scare the children while the rest of the impromptu meeting goes on. _**Yes, it is. I cannot deal with so many emotions.**_ _**I am not you.**_ Rikuo responds the previous question. Careful to no miss anything too important from their strategy.

"I can lead the offensive squadron and Kappa can cover our exit." Kubinashi offers, looking towards Kappa. The water youkai nods. He is an expert in impossible escapades. If anything happens to their emergency route he'll be able to deal with it. Rikuo doesn't miss the eagerness in Kubinashi's voice but when his human half comments he forgets all about it.

_Promise me something. _It says,_ and the youkai side thinks it sounds definitely wary. Protect her. Protect her and I will lock your heart, only for tonight._ Rikuo swallows his surprise inwards. Moments passed without answer. He just doesn't know what to say. How the hell is that even possible? Unseen to him Kubinashi and Kappa divide the rest of the Night Parade. And by the time everyone is ready to go, he still hasn't given an answer. Sealing his heart? How could he even do that?

"Master, the only thing missing is your signal" Yuki Onna says. Eyes as freezing and merciless as the Arctic Circle. She manages to snap him out of his thoughts. Rikuo has seconds to decide and he'd be lying if he says he doesn't have a bad feeling about his other side's proposal. He sees Gagoze from the shadows; this guy really was one of his Grandpa's most trusted subordinates. Is his human heart able to kill him? "Master, everyone's in place." The Yuki Onna prompts again. A sliver of worries entering her eyes. Now is not the time. He cannot enter into doubt's realm now of all moments. He steels himself, looking Yuki Onna in the eye. "Are you ready, Master?" She asks for a third time.

**"Do it."** He answers both. Everyone starts moving, ironically his heart stops. Literally. Rikuo can't spare it any mind. Gagoze is still having fun scaring Kana and the other children, feeding of from their fears. When Rikuo pulls out his sword and attacks, he is not disappointed by the deep gash that he creates on his enemy's arm. Kana screams. She's looking his way wide eye and her screaming wakes some of the children, all converge around her to see if she's okay. None of them had been brave enough to do while Gagoze was threatening her. Now, all them have their faces plastered to the windows or are watching through the one's shattered. Rikuo's focus though, is solely on the purple clad youkai.

"Nura!" He screams, seething. Jumping backwards. In that moment everyone materialize from the shadows. Kejouro is on her way to the children but her and Kuro have to defeat a horde of Gagoze's minions first. Kurotabo is decimating their numbers quicker than they can blink. Throwing them mass of weapons after mass of weapons without showing the slight unease. Kejouro is tying them up and thrusting them around with her hair, which like a snake everyone's desperately escaping from. From the corner of his eyes he sees that Yuki Onna and Aotabo have his back. The blue haired girl is freezing anyone who dare's come close and Aotabo doesn't miss a chance in shattering the statues and twisting the heads of anyone the Yuki Onna misses. Her back is facing Rikuo's and she's covering him from anyone that may pass her frozen winds and Aotabo. She's looking dangerous with a long ice made spear.

"You were supposed to be defenseless in the bus… Why are all the Main House youkai here?" Gagoze yells. Seemingly perturbed at the sudden turntable. He hadn't expected for the Young Master to have back up. "What are you bastards doing?" He screams, this time the question is meant for his losing subordinates. They hadn't been expecting an ambush. They hadn't expected a battle at all. This was supposed to be an undercover operation after all. They weren't a fighting force.

"Don't lose to the pathetic Main House youkai!" He seems genuinely bothered. Especially by the assault team, which is cutting through the ranks like a knife through butter. Biting, scalping, stabbing, slashing, smashing and so much more; Rikuo hadn't ever entertain the thought that there are that many ways to kill a person. From all of them, one of the most notorious is Kubinashi. Using his red threats to bind, pop or hand all other enemies. Rikuo has never seen such dangerous brown eyes. _**The subordinates are doing well.**_ He thinks, rewrapping his finger around his katana. _**It's my turn.**_ He spares Kana a glance. She's twitching. Her tears are bordering on her eyes and she's letting too much fear escape her. _**That won't do. She's making her enemy stronger. **_

"Kana." He calls out to her, making sure to look as gentle as possible. "If you're scared Kana, just close your eyes." He says. "I'll protect you." With that he clashed sword with Gagoze. He grunts at the impact. Rikuo is quick to exploit his damaged arm, and lands another blow. The last one though is too superficial. Were Rikuo able to, he would have been meticulous. Cutting down tendon by tendon. Hacking at him with the accuracy to create real hell on earth. He wants for Gagoze to feel as hurt as Rikuo had when that thousand needles had stab his heart at the cave in news. At the humiliation of declaring he would not interfere in humane matters. Not sniffing out the ayakashi in the situation from miles away. He wants to harm him. To torture him and hear him scream. To hit where it'll hurt the most. To stab and slash all the right places with the needed strength. To create within the traitor nothing less than agonizing pain. But he is still a boy. His swordsmanship does not allow such skill level yet. He settles for cutting him in half. In one clear upward slash he ends Gagoze's life.

Rikuo rejoices too easily in the shower of red revenge. Instead of dirty or disgusting, the falling blood is refreshing. Like walking through the soft April downpour when you were just in that kind of mood. But his mood right now is quick paced and vengeful. His blood is humming like it has never done before. Purring at him like a content cat. Proud at the metaphorical blood that now forever stains his hands. The falling gore is appropriate for his infernal desires and motivations. Gagoze grunts from the floor. Rikuo steps over him. It wouldn't do for him to go anywhere.

Is this what being a full youkai feel like? No guilt, no rules. Rikuo decides that he likes it. It is all much easier without two conflicting sets of ideas. He searches for his bodyguards along the crowd. They are controlling the battles so they're not hard to pick out. He sees Kubinashi, taunting his enemies into a web of despair. Rikuo often kidnaps his floating head, but now it is a cause of true fear in battle. He turns around to see Yuki Onna, stabbing a downed opponent. Her spear causes him to freeze up. The same lips that kiss him goodnight are now whispering soundlessly. Letting a chilly air of death escape from the icy core and trapping three that had been sneaking on her from behind. Aotabo is using the same hands that throw and catch him, to smash open two more youkai's heads. Without sparing them a thought, he turns and continues raging through the heat of the battle. From the same robes that Rikuo hides in, uncountable weapons are killing anyone that gets too close. Kuro is already close to the bus. He doesn't seem close to tiring.

Close behind him is Kejouro, whose hair Rikuo plays with ever since he can remember. Kejouro always wraps it around his midst in order to relocate him far away from the cookies of the kitchen. Now that same brown mane is tearing his enemies apart. Slowly, the youkais notice the scene between their commanders. Only Kappa, who's covering the entrance from the youkai trying to escape doesn't fail from his barrage of water balls. They are going right through the hordes of enemies. Killing at least three youkai. All the other creatures stop. They just stop. From his subordinates there are cheers and smirks of approval. Rikuo wonders if they thought him capable of winning. From Gagoze's there are sneers, worry and fear. Lots of fear, their commander lies under his enemy's blade practically dead. Their enemy is none other than a child. A child that looks taken out of a horror story. Though the Nura Clan's heir imagines that, covered in blood and without humanity in him, he must make a pretty intimidating sight. And so he speaks.

"Listen and spread what I'm about to say." He starts. Everyone in that room swears that he is catching each of them in the eye. "I will not forgive those who needlessly harm humans." He looks towards the bus. Humans weren't at fault for their sins. "I will forever hunt anyone who harms my subordinates and allies." Thinking of his friends, his family. He would protect all of them, like they have done for him tonight. He will grow strong. So strong that he will never let any hurt to ever haunt his cherished one's life. He smirks "All creatures of darkness shall bow before me in a coming night. I'm the Third Head of the Nura Clan, and I'm the next Lord of Pandemonium!" With that he delivers Gagoze's finishing blow. The night explodes in cheers.

_**-I want to know if the fluctuating length of the chapters bothers anyone. They are getting progressively long. **_

_**-I know it was a short fight scene, but it's the first one I write so… how was it?**_

_**-What are your thoughts on Yura's life? I think I like where her life is going. **_

_**-Next Chapter won't be ready this week, but the next. I hope you're expecting it.**_


End file.
